Omega Extinction
by Arie Draconoid
Summary: Hyden Dystopia was flying across Hoenn region with his Crobat before his curiosity getting better of him when he getting sucked inside of a mysterious dimension gap where he trapped in another world filled with Hunter, Huntresses, and creature of Grimms. Having no way to getting home, he decided to join Team RWBY, taking a ride of their adventures and crazy shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1 - Dodo Bird

**Hi there, guys! Arie Draconoid is here, back with a new story! First, Merry late christmas for all who celebrate it and as you can see here, I made a Pokemon x RWBY crossover story and let's just said that recently I'm watching RWBY and I find that was quite an awesome series and I'm thinking about to made yet another crossover story with my favourite franchise of the entire time: Pokemon! Based from Omega Ruby story with entirely new OC and my thanks to Coral Leviathan and Kallerston for their stories becoming major inspiration for this story. I hope you can enjoy this story as much as I do, critics and review appreciated and if I made mistakes, please forgive me for that and I will do my best to fix it. Here, happy reading!**

* * *

**Opening: Perfect Triumph by Waяrock**

**_(Instrumental) (The scene begins with Hyden and Dodo looking to the sky, Hyden then raising his Mega bracelet before tapping it, mega evolving Dodo who proceeded to pose then leaps to the sky and unleashing a spinning Blazing Kick to the air as the title screen appeared before it burns away, revealing a silhouette of Hyden in his Magma suit that enhanced by a Dodo bird and Blaziken hybrid-themed armor accompanied by a shadow of Team RWBY wielding their respective weapon as well the silhouette of Hyden's Pokemons ready to fight.)_**

**Tsuki hateru koto mo naku  
**

**(There's a Crimson background of Hyden, watering some berries on the berry pots with his Wailmer pail while his Pokemon was busy doing their own business)**

**Afuredashite kuru netsu  
**

**(The background changed to red and white where Ruby was testing different dusts for her Crescent rose ammos with Weiss practicing her fencing skills, only to be stopped after hearing an explosion that actually came from Ruby after she accidently drops a vial of dust that explodes on her, leaving her being covered in soots as Weiss facepalmed while Ruby scratching her head, smiling nervously)**

**Omoi omowareru hodo**

**(The background changed to Black and Yellow with Blake reading under the tree while Yang was chatting with few guys before one trying to flirt on her, Yang then seductively walks toward the said guy and greeted it with a punch on the face. Blake who watching it deadpanned while Yang simply giving a mischievous smirk.)**

**Karadajū o kake meguru setsuna**

**(The scene changed into Team JNPR with Nora hugging Ren, who seems unamused by it while Pyrrha watching Jaune training his swordsmanship before the entire screen briefly changed where Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen before everything back to normal)**

**Netsuretsu (Don't stay back)**

**(The scene changed into a flashback where Hyden who facing a large silhouette of certain Pokemon who quickly covered in a large ruby cocoon with Omega symbol on it before it shattered, revealing the said Pokemon transformed and roared at Hyden and knocks him aside before everything turn up to be a dream as it went to Hyden, lying down upon the ground as he wokes up in shock.)**

**Gekiretsu (Stay for fight)**

**(The scene then changes to Ruby who offering Hyden a hand, which the young trainer takes as the red-hooded young huntress helping him to stand up)**

**Mōretsu ni (Boost your mind)**

**(Then Weiss patting Hyden's back, having him to look up at her while Blake placed a hand on one shoulder, having jher to look at her next before Yang patting Hyden's head as Hyden surprised, but appreciate her gesture)**

**Kakitate rareru mama**

**(The scene then changes int Hyden, his Pokemon, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR surrounded by not only by a horde of Grimm, but also Roman and his associates who only their silhouette that can be seen. Hyden grinned before responded by activating his Magma suit)**

**Gotta go now tsunaide ku**

**(The group was charging toward their opponents and vice-versa. Nora making her first move by smashing a Grimm with her hammer, boosted by her semblance while Ren cutting several other Grimms with his dual sickles)**

**Dareka ga tōshita kibō**

**(Jaune struggling holding his own against two Ursai as he trying to defend himself with his shield, but Pyrrha assists him by activating her semblance, throwing several iron debris toward the Ursai, heavily damaging them before Jaune slashing one with his sword multiple times, killing it while the second one impaled right in the chest when Pyrrha throwing her Javelin onto it)**

**Uketomeru kono mune kakugo moyashite**

**(Blake showing her Ninja skills, swiftly decapitating several Beowulfs with her Gambol Shroud. while Yang delivering barrage of fiery punches toward some Ursa grimms)**

**Tada okusuru koto naku**

**(Then Ruby rushes with her semblance activated before cut down the group of Beowolves followed by Weiss who using her Glyphs to hold her enemeis down, before she creates another to form a large ice sword and slashing her enemies with it)**

**Maasugu mae dake mite**

**(Hyden then releases all of his Pokemon who proceeded to attack their enemies without mercy before he taking a fighting stance as he witnessing a large, Alpha King Tajitu Grimm lunges at him with fangs opened)**

**Buttsubuse**

**(Hyden quickly jumps away from the King Tajitu before pressing a button on his right gauntlet then landing a fiery diving kick to the Alpha King Tajitu's head, engulfing them in large explosion)**

**Sono mama tachidomaruna**

**(The Alpha King Tajitu seems unfazed despite being damaged before it slaps Hyden with its tail, sending him flying but Ruby and her Team sucessfully caught him as Hyden smiling briefly as they caught him)**

**Omoi hitotsu o tomo ni**

**(As the Alpha King Tajitu roared before charging toward them, Team RWBY and Team JNPR bracing themselves, but Hyden raises his left hand wher ehis Mega bracelet located)**

**Tachiagaru sono tabi genkai koete**

**(Hyden then Mega evolves Dodo and three other of his Pokemon, to the shock of team RWBY and JNPR)**

**Jiyū o omoiegaku**

**(The Mega evolved Dodo and his fellow Pokemon partners of Hyden then proceding to attack the Alpha King Tajitu violently)**

**Junbi wa mō dekiteru**

**(Hyden then pressing the button on his right gauntlet again, his body covered by red energy before running toward the Alpha King Tajitu before executing a series of fast-paced kicks)**

**Perfect Triumph**

**(Then after a while, Hyden finishes it with a devastating somersault kick that finally destroy the King Tajitu for good before the scene engulfed by explosion, As the instrumental kicks in, the scene changed with Hyden, his Pokemon partners, Team RWBY and Team JNPR poses altogether as they're taking a group picture, with Ozpin and Glynda along with other Beacon school staffs watches as the title screen showing up once more)**

**Disclaimer**

**-Pokemon: Nintendo and Game Freak**

**-RWBY: Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

**Omega Extinction**

**by Arie Draconoid**

**Chapter 1: Dodo Bird and Red Rose**

It was a very beautiful sunny day in Hoenn where usually, many Pokemon trainers either challenging Gyms, participating on Pokemon contest, searching new Pokemon to catch, etc. But there was a certain trainer that was the main focus of this story.

In the sky, there was a young trainer was carried through the back by a large, purple bat Pokemon with four wings that helping it to flying high and fast. His appearance was a male teenager that was quite short for his age, kinda short as Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. He is a pale white-skinned boy that has black, messy hair that contained within his knit cap, has sharp-looking red eyes and he also wearing a Black hoodie over his white shirt emblazoned by a symbol that resembling a combination of Blaziken and Dodo Bird on it as well a black short pants. Lastly, he wearing a pair of nice red and black shoes, an orange Mega ring on his left arm and carrying a red bagpack. This young trainer was Hyden Dystopia. He well-known in Hoenn for not only he was one of the sons of Petalburg Gym: Norman as he was adopted by him. He also saving Hoenn and its people and Pokemon from many world-class dangers like stopping the cataclysmic event of the awakening of Primal Groudon that nearly destroys the world and destroyed Grand Meteor Delta with the help of his new addition of his team, Rayquaza, the Pokemon who said to be able to stop the clash between Groudon and its counterpart: Kyogre millions of years ago, and finally, capturing the main force behind the meteor itself: Deoxys after a fierce battle. The Bat Pokemon that carrying him was Onycho the Crobat, the number two of Hyden's Pokemon party. Mostly Hyden using Onycho as flight transportation as after he completing Hoenn league and solves the aforementioned events before, he spending his time searching some Pokemon to catch so he can complete his Pokedex for Professor Birch's research.

"We're almost there Onycho. We're going to land on Dewford now." Hyden said as Onycho giving a soft hiss in response before he flies toward Dewford Town.

_**Dewford Town**_

After landing on the aforementioned Town, Hyden was exiting Pokemon Center to retrieve all of his Pokemon that he catches throughout his journey. After all the deeds that he done, including winning Hoenn Pokemon league, the Pokemon association granting him permission to brought more than 6 Pokemon in his party unless he about doing official challenges like rematches with elite four, gym leaders, challenging Battle Maison, etc.

"Now, that's everything before…" Before Hyden could finish his sentences, he witnesses a strange, large dimensional gap above the Island. "I'll go?" That's all that he said before looking toward the dimensional gap. Onycho was behind him, looking toward the gap with surprised and curious look.

"Cro…? (What is that?)" Onycho asked Hyden.

"That is what I wanted to know." Hyden said before looking toward his Crobat. "Do you think you could carry me there?" He asked as his Crobat giving a rather worried look. But he reluctantly nodded. "Good, now let's go and investigate that thing." He said as Onycho nodded before using Fly to carry his trainer toward the dimension gap. As they're getting closer to it…

"Crobat… (Man…what a pressure…)" Onycho growled as he felt the heavy pressure coming from the gap.

"Yeah…I felt that too, Onycho…" Hyden said greed with him. Before he could say anything, the duo eyes widened as they're witnessing a scenery behind that dimension gap that out from their world as somehow, they're witnessing multiple strange monsters in black and white that isn't even a Pokemon. All of them can be seen fighting various humans who wielding high-tech weapons. They're watching the whole scenery in awe before it vanished altogether. "Holy Arceus, did you see that? Those people…using freakin' interchangeable weapons to fight those kaijins like in those tokusatsu shows!" He commented in awe, impressed by what he saws.

"Crobat! (Yeah, looks wicked!)" Onycho cheered as Hyden seems getting a rather good freakin' idea.

"Do you think we could get any closer?" Hyden asked Onycho. The Crobat gasped in surprise and responded by shooks his head, seems knowing it wasn't a good idea because he didn't know where that dimension gap going to lead them. "Don't be so glum. It going to be fi- "Only before Hyden could finish his sentences…they're suddenly dragged by some kind of force from the dimension gap and all they can do is screaming as they're dragged inside before the dimensional gap closed the moment they're fully sucked inside.

_**Remnant, City of Vale.**_

"Whoa! That was surprising!" Hyden exclaimed still shocked by suddenly being dragged by the said dimension gap while he still be carried by Onycho before the young trainer looking down to find out he was flying on some kind of city. "This town…I never seen it before." He commented.

"Forget that, Hyden. Now, where are we?" A Voice called out, to Hyden surprise before he turning around. "This is why I couldn't agree with your idea! We're stranded in some kind of unknown place with no way to get home because the gap was missing!" the voice called out again with much angrier tone and revealed it came from…Onycho who somehow can speak normally as this surprised Hyden.

"Holy Mother of Mew, Onycho! How did you can talk normally like human could?!" Hyden asked his Crobat.

"Can you at least listening about what I- "Before the Crobat could finish his sentences, Onycho eyes widened in surprise the moment he heard his own voice. "Oh, right…I don't know exactly how I can speak like that, but…looks like we're stranded in another world…I mean, I didn't sense or seeing any Pokemon around here." Onycho said toward Hyden who was surprised by his explanation, but he manages to keep his composure.

"Rather than just standing about here, let's dive down somewhere in the place where no one could see us. I'm afraid…people in this world didn't familiar with Pokemon either." Hyden suggested.

"Roger that." Onycho nodded before carrying Hyden flying for landing in the place where no one could see them.

After landing on an alleyway of the city…

"Alright, back now." Hyden replied before returning Onycho back toward his Premier ball and placing it on his belt. "Now, I need to find some locals for information." The young man said before leaving the alley and began to looking around on the said city. "City of Vale…" He said reading a sign and realize Onycho was right, he was on another world where none of Pokemon seems exist in this world. The boy keeps walking until…

"Dear Arceus…" Hyden gasped as he witnessing some dead bodies of cops lying down on the street. Holding his urge to vomit, Hyden slowly approaching the cop to inspect their condition. "…They're died…who did this…?" He wondering gulping in fear just before his question answered when he heard an explosion came from a building that isn't far from his location, the said building is a store with sign reads "From dust till dawn." "Oh shoot, don't tell me there was a robbery…!" He gasped in shock realizing the store was robbed as multiple people with suspicious appearance can be seen threatening the shopkeeper, which is an old man. Hydne giving a determined look before he noticing a gun with futuristic design, which more like a gatling gun hybrid with axe and sword there. He quickly grabbed the weapon and its ammos stored in a holster and started to sneaking toward the store, ready to stop the robbery. "Sorry, but I'm going to borrow this for a while." He muttered before slowly approaching the store.

_**Inside the store.**_

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper begged, raising his hands as an orange-haired man with snazzy-looking white outfit and wearing a fedora alongside his henchmen who wearing nearly similar snazzy-looking outfit, only in black. All of them carrying guns and blades as their weapon while their leader, the orange-haired man carrying a cane that emphasizing his classy look.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The classy man replied before turning around to his henchmen. "Grab the Dust." He ordering them to steal what the said store sells: Dust.

"Yes, Sir Roman!" The Henchmen replied toward their leader, who called Roman before proceeding to rob the dust from their container on the store. As they're robbing the store, a girl in red hood, presumably one of the customers can be seen hearing a music throughout headphones that covered by her red hood while she was reading a book about weapons. She seems didn't realize there was the robbery on the store where she was in. One of the Henchmen notice this and quickly approaching her.

**BGM: This will be the day.**

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchmen threatened but the girl didn't respond. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He yelled angrily before the henchmen goes over her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal the girl's face with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She surprised by seeing him and the henchmen motions for her to lower her headphone.

"Yes?" The Girl asked as she lowers her headphone.

"I said, put your hands in the air now!" The Henchmen shouted at her.

"Are you…Robbing me?" The girl asked, oblivious about the whole situation.

"…Yes! Of course, I'm robbing you! I'm a freakin' rob- Gah!" Before the henchman can finish, somebody suddenly shots him in the back, knocking him out and greatly surprising everyone inside, including the said girl.

"That's not how you asking a girl to come out with you, dumbass…" A Voice called out as everyone, including Roman and the girl turning around, revealing Hyden who casually entering the shop with his newly-acquired gun pointed forward, revealing he the one who shot the said henchmen.

"Looks like we've got some uninvited guest, I see…" Roman commented before calmly motions for other henchmen to handle Hyden.

"Yo're got some death wish to mess with us, kid! Now drop your weapon or else I'll kill you!" The Henchmen threatening Hyden.

"Could you give a better line? That's so mainstream, bud…" Hyden replied with a yawn as this is enrages the henchmen before he shooting the boy. Hyden quickly shoots all the bullets back before he running past them at extremely fast speed thanks to his running shoes, shocking Roman and the said henchmen before Hyden kicks the said Henchmen in the back, sending him crashing through the window. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" He asked the girl before approaching her.

"Oh, I'm fine! That one was a wicked, awesome kick you got!" The girl said cheerfully. "Anyways, how did you run so fast like that? I guess you've got same Semblance as me, then?" She asked Hyden who raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know what this semblance-thing that you're talking about. But, introduction in order first. Name's Hyden Dystopia, nice to meet ya." Hyden replied introducing himself to the girl.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you Hyden!" The girl introducing herself as Ruby.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Sorry to interupt your little date, but I'm afraid I going to sent both fo you back home…directly." Roman called out as the remaining of his henchmen pointing out their weapons toward them. Hyden visibly blushes while Ruby simply giggling, oblivious about what Roman talking about.

"Try me, Dandy old man!" Hyden yelled before turning around toward Ruby. "I suggest you getting out from this sto- Holy Arceus!" Before the young trainer can finish his sentences, his eyes widened in shock witnessing Ruby unfolding a red futuristic scythe before she twirling it around and striking it to the ground before she turns off her headphone. "Y-you got a big, freakin' scythe?!" He asked Ruby, still shocked by what he seen as Ruby giving a huge grin toward him.

_**BGM Ended.**_

"Yep! Say hello to my dear little friend, Crescent Rose! I design this sweetheart all by myself, Neat right?" Ruby explained gleefully as Hyden gulped nervously.

"O…kay…I suggest you could hold on your own then." Hyden said nervously before getting one of his Pokeball ready. "Speaking about something's neat. I'm not come here alone, you know." He commented as Ruby, Roman and his henchmen looked at him in confusion.

"Bunch of balls from your belt? Are you going to throw that to us?" Roman commented sarcastically. Hyden giving a rather confident grin before…

"I Choose you, Dodo!" Hyden shouted before throwing the Pokeball to the air, as Roman and his henchmen bracing themselves thinking Hyden throwing that ball directly to them, the Pokeball opened and releasing the Pokemon that it contained within before it come back toward Hyden's hand.

The Pokemon in question was a male bipedal, chicken-like Pokemon with semicircular blue eyes with yellow sclerae and majority of his body was red accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind his head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on his head. His mouth is similar to hooked beak and he has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its strong, musclar legs. Finally, he wears an armband on his left arm, one who containing his Mega stone who attached neatly on it. He was Dodo the Blaziken, Hyden's starter Pokemon that accompany him since he starting his journey across Hoenn.

**BGM: Death by Glamour (Undertale soundtrack)**

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEESSSSSSS! Finally, my time for spotlight, Darling!" Dodo proclaimed with flamboyant voice before igniting his wrists on fire and strikes different, dramatic poses.

"Ooooh!" Ruby exclaimed with stars on her eyes.

"What the heck is that thing?!" A Henchmen asked in shock witnessing Dodo's emergence.

"A Chicken-like thing coming from balls?! That chicken isn't a grimm either!" Another exclaimed in shock.

"Heh, that was…interesting development kid. Personally, I could recruit you to our group so we can put your pets in good use. Did you mind?" Roman commented trying to keep his composure despite he surprised by seeing Dodo earlier and he offering Hyden a chance to join his group.

"Pets? They aren't Dandy old man. They are my friends, my partners and your offer? No thank you." Hyden corrected and denying Roman's offer as Dodo cracking his knuckle and as for Ruby…she jawdropped before she tackles Hyden with fangirl-look on her face

"Ohmygoshmygoshmygosh! Whatisthatballmadeof!? Howdiditcontainthatcoollookingchickenguylikethat!? Canifindthemsomewhere!?" She asked, very fast while unknowingly shaking Hyden's body.

"I told y-y-you later if you lemme goaaaaaargh!" Hyden yelled before Ruby letting him go

"Sorry." Ruby apologized as Hyden sighed in relief.

"Alright. I told you later…after we've done with that dandy old man and his backdancers." Hyden replied before turning around to Dodo. "Ready for this Dodo?" He asked the Blaziken, who cracking his knuckles.

"Why did you ask? I'm always ready to turn up the heat!" Dodo replied.

"Ruby, get ready!" Hyden said before reloading his gun.

"Anytime!" Ruby replied holding her Crscent Rose tightly.

"Okayyy…get them! Make sure to take care of the boy and take the balls from his belt! I bet he has more than one fo those beasts inside them!" Roman ordered before all the henchmen rushes toward them.

"Let's turn up the heat, Darling! **Blaze kick!**" Dodo yelled, strikes a pose before he lunges toward the henchmen and executing a flurry of fiery kicks toward them, sending many of them scorched and flying outside the shop before quickly lunging toward Roman and attempting to do same toward him, but Norman quickly blocks it with his cane, he succeeded despite being pushed several feet away.

"F-Fast…!" Roman muttered as he gritting his teeth in annoyance. Ruby can be seen spins around the top of her scythe and kicks the approaching henchmen. Then she swings her scythe to uppercuts another one to the rooftop, where he wide open for Hyden to shot them down with his gatling gun. Three other Henchmen with sword rushes toward Hyden to attack him, but…

"Dodo!" Hyden calling out his Blaziken. Dodo quickly jumps away from Roman before appearing in front of the three henchmen then…

"Witness my style and be amazed, darling! **Blaze Kick: Roundhouse version!**" Dodo yelled, striking a pose before landing a roundhouse **Blaze kick** that scorches and sent the three of them flying past a surprised Roman. Ruby then quickly turn her Crescent Rose into a shotgun, surprising Hyden who seeing it.

"It also a shotgun?" Hyden asked her.

"Always ready for combat in any range, that was what my uncle once said." Ruby replied with a smile before she fires a shot toward other henchmen and she using the recoil to slam the butt of her weapon on another one that attempting to backstab them, sending him flying.

"Well, he has a point." Hyden replied before he discovers that his current weapon has blade mode. "Oh, you too." The trainer noted just as the final henchmen quickly open fire with his gun, Hyden quickly dodges before lunges toward the henchmen very quickly thanks to his running shoes before… "Heads up!" He yelled, proceeding to decapitate the said henchmen quickly with his weapon. Sending his head flying briefly before landing with a loud thud in front of Ruby.

**BGM ended.**

"Urgh…" Ruby groaned, trying to hold her nausea as Dodo joins her.

"Hyden! Keep it family-friendly darling!" Dodo called out just before Hyden joins them.

"My Apologize, I was in adrenaline rush…" Hyden apologized sheepishly right before Ruby turned away then…vomiting all over the floor.

"Warn me first before you doing that Hyden…urg…" Ruby groaned as Hyden scratching his head nervously before giving Ruby a bit message on her back.

"You three worth every cent. Truly, all three of you." Roman said as the group shift their attention toward the criminal who dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane. The three can hear the sound of police sirens from the outside. "Well, Red, Bird boy, and his fire chicken. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around…" the criminal continued before he raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. Surprising them "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He ended before firing a red blast from his cane.

"Use **Flamethrower,** Dodo!" Hyden told his Blaziken to counterattack.

"Alright, let's make it much spicy!" Dodo exclaimed before he cocks his fist then with a straight punch motion, the Blaziken unleashing streams of fire from his right fist, before explosion occurs upon both of the attacks collided.

"He escaped!" Ruby said noticing Roman is nowhere to seen.

"He ain't far from here, let's give a chase before he escaping from here!" Hyden suggested as Ruby nodded before the trio gives a chase.

On the rooftop...

Roman manage to escape to the rooftop but just as he thinks he escaped, he witnessing someone lunges toward him.

"Got you!" A Voice called out, revealed to be Hyden who landing a swift kick on Roman's face, knocking him flat to the ground before the trainer landing nicely. Ruby and Dodo not far behind as the young girl propel herself with the recoil from Crescent Rose's shot while Dodo simply jumps to the rooftop with a single leap with Hyden before launching the boy toward Roman before.

"Hey! Stop running now!" Ruby warned.

"Persistent kids…" Roman curses as he wokes up while holding his left cheek who bruised badly thanks to Hyden's kick. "But I admit you've got one wicked strength despite your little strature, kiddo." He commented about Hyden's strength. But Hyden rather grew annoyed because Roman pointing out about his…short strature. Ruby even slightly taller than the latter.

"I'll end you…" Hyden growled before firing few rounds from his gatling gun toward Roman, but the criminal dodging it easily. Then…

"Look out, darling!" Dodo yelled before pointing out an airship-like vehicle suddenly rises up to the view. Roman gives a grin before the airship opens the hatch and the criminal quickly leaps toward it and successfully makes it inside.

"End of the line, you three." Roman said as he turning around and holding a red dust gem before he throws it out at Ruby's feet and fires another blast at them.

"Dodge!" Hyden warned but…

_**KA-BLAM!**_

Roman's blast much faster and hits the gem, resulting a large explosion that seemingly immolates the trio as Roman giving a wicked grin before…

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Well done!" Roman laughed but he quickly stops laughing when he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"

As the dust cloud dissipates, a circle of protection can be seen in front of Ruby, Hyden, and Dodo was safe and sound behind it. The circle was coming from a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She also wearing glasses, purple cape, as well a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings also black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. Her outfit seems evoking a witch or…dominatrix vibe for some reason…

"Well, thanks for that miss!" Hyden thanked her, but the blonde woman only giving a little "hmph" before she adjusting her glass and swinging her wand, firing several purple magic blasts toward the airship, shaking it. Inside, Roman was trying to keep his balance just before he goes to the cockpit where a woman in red is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman informed as the woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Back to outside

"Guess it's my time to suit up." Hyden replied before taking something from his bag. a Red Bracelet with a stylized "M" emblazoned on its button before he attaching it to his right arm.

"Suit up?" Ruby asked just before they're noticing the blonde woman glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the airship.

"The hell…?" Roman wondering.

"What are she going to…" Before Dodo could finish his sentences, the woman flicks her wand, resulting large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. "She can use hail, I see." The Blaziken commented as Hyden crossing his arms in front before pressing the button.

**= MAGMA SUIT: SWITCH ON! =**

"Suit On!" Hyden called before the bracelet glows red then his body covered by red energy before his body covered with a high-tech-looking red bodysuit that giving him resemblance of astronaut judging from the helmet and it equipped with a pair of black and red gauntlets and a pair of high tech boots with the same color scheme. That was Magma suit that given to Hyden by Maxie, the leader of Team Magma in order for him to stop Groudon and protecting him from the sheer hostile environment of Cave of Origin inner part.

"Woooow!" Ruby squealed with stars in both of her eyes. The Blondie woman seems surprised seeing it.

"Amazed isn't you, darling? That's Hyden Magma suit, a special bodysuit that can withstand any impact and adapting in any situation!" Dodo explained about Hyden's Magma suit to Ruby.

"That sounds even more awesome!" Ruby exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay, Onycho! Carry me in!" Hyden replied before throwing the Premier ball containing Onycho who quickly releasing the bat pokemon from within.

"Oh! You have a giant bat too!" Ruby said excited just before Onycho carrying Hyden flying by his back.

"That young man could summon beast that I never seen before from a small ball…that beast isn't a Grimm either judging from their appearance and sentience…" The Blonde woman thought, slightly surprised by what she saw before she continues to cast more spell to attack the airship. The woman in red seems surprised seeing Hyden summoning Onycho, but she less than impressed before she attacks by firing several red energy blasts toward them. Hyden isn't flinched before he extending his hands forward,

"Eat this!" Hyden yelled before both gauntlets from the suit glows yellow and blue. The young trainer then unleashing a devastating shockwave from his hands toward the ship, dispersing the energy blasts and shakes the airship, causing the woman in red struggling to keep her balance so she didn't fall from the ship.

"What now?!" Roman complained struggling to keep the airship in control. The woman in red hissed in annoyance before she aiming a burst of energy toward Hyden and Onycho, but both manage to dodge it quickly. She kept attacking him with more fiery blasts, but Hyden retaliates by firing more shockwaves from his hands.

"Young man, stay back!" The blonde woman said as she waves her wands, sending multiple purple energy blast toward the ship. Hyden and Onycho nodded before quickly dodges as the blasts hit the ship. The woman in red shifted her attention to the blonde woman and Ruby before she casts several blazing circles around them. The blonde woman notices this before she telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. The blonde woman acts quickly before she using her telekinesis to gather the debris from the previous explosion to create a large arrow. Impressing Ruby and Dodo who watching it.

"Allow me to help!** Flamethrower!**" Dodo said before unleashing stream of fire from both hands toward the woman in red. She blocks it by her own flames however while Hyden executing a spinning kick motion, firing wide range shockwave that hits the ship with much greater force, shaking it violently as the woman almost fall from the ship as she grabbing the hatch tightly with her right hand before climbing back to the ship.

"Roman! Make a quick getaway!" The woman in red finally speaks, yelled at Roman who gritted his teeth in frustration struggling with the controls of the ship.

"I'm trying here!" Roman yelled back. Only the two shocked as the ship shakes even further, thanks to the large arrow that fired by the blonde woman manage to hit the ship and damaging it badly. "Dammit! At this rate…we're going to crash!" He curses as he trying to get the ship under his control.

"Only few hits we're going to get them!" Hyden proclaimed before preparing for charging another shockwave. But the woman in red anticipate this before she firing more fiery blasts toward Hyden in rapid-succession, forcing him to dodge alongside Onycho. "Tch!" He curses before firing more shockwaves to dissipates the blast that keep coming toward him.

"Hang in there, Hyden!" Ruby said before she reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fire several shots toward the woman in red. But she manages to block every single shot and in response, creates more blazing circles around her.

"Watch out, kiddo!" Dodo yelled before pulled Ruby by her hood away from the blazing circle before it explodes. As this happens, the ship was successfully escaped.

"Shoot! They run away…" Hyden growled as Onycho brought him landing on the rooftop. The boy then pressing a button on the suit's chest plate, the suit reverts back to its bracelet form, returning Hyden to normal. The blonde woman looking toward him and his Pokemon sternly, which causing Hyden flinched seeing her. "C-Can I help you, miss?" He ventured to ask the woman. Before she could answer…

"Oh! You're a Huntress!" Ruby exclaimed, interrupting both of them. "Can I have your autograph?!" She asked putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Oww!" She yelped in pain as Hyden giving her a light whack on her head.

"You think this is the right time for that, Ruby?!" Hyden yelled at her with comical angry face before he noticing the blonde woman approaching him.

"Young man. I have a lot question for you…regarding your reckless action and especially…those creatures besides you." The blonde woman said pointed out toward Dodo and Onycho who currently besides their trainer and Ruby who rubbing her head in pain due Hyden's dope slap.

"…I could explain if you choose to believe me, miss…um…who are you?" Hyden replied before asking the blonde woman about who she's truly.

"Glynda goodwitch. And…you, that girl, and both of your pets are coming with me." The woman, who called Glynda said, sternly.

"Yes Ma'am…" Hyden and Ruby nodded nervously.

**(Linebreak)**

Later, Hyden and Ruby were now in an interrogation room as Glynda intend to ask them questions, particulary about Hyden, especially about how hwe exactly gaining his Pokemon and what kind creature they are. Glynda also confiscated Hyden's weapon, though thank god not his Magma suit.

"So, what are she going to do toward us?" Ruby asked nervously toward Hyden.

"The hell if I know! She just brought us here before leaving…" Hyden replied just before the two heard the door being opened by Glynda.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda reprimanded Ruby

"They started it!" Ruby explained.

"Cut her some slack lady, she was about to be mugged and she's attacks those robbers in self-defense…" Hyden said toward Glynda, trying to provide Ruby some assistance as Dodo and Onycho nodded in agreement with him. Glynda looked toward the trainer before…

"And you and your pets better realize it as well. You have caused damage and…stealing police property and put yourself into danger with your reckless attitude, young man." Glynda replied sternly

"About the gun…I borrowed it from the previous owner who already dead by the point I found him. And for your information, my Pokemon not pets, they're my partners." Hyden argued, but Glynda ignores him as she continues to talk.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…. With a pat on the back." Glynda explained as Ruby put a smile before… "…And a slap on the wrist." She then slams her wand on the table as both Ruby and Hyden barely avoids it. "But…there is someone who wants to meet you two."

"Who is it?" Hyden asked just before Glynda moved out the way as Ruby was surprised before their question answered by a new fgure who enters the room. It was a man in green, wearing glasses, and has silver hair with a yellow scarf around his neck. For some reason, he carrying a plate of cookies, a box of dino-shaped chicken nuggets, and a mug. Hyden was looked at the box of the chicken nuggets as the man noticed him.

"Ruby Rose." The man finally spoke as he leans in to look at her. "You…have silver eyes." He commented about Ruby's eye colour.

"That's…disturbing." Hyden thought gulping nervously before he flinched the moment the silver-haired man looked at him and his Pokemon.

"A Young man from unknown place that carrying strange beasts inside the balls and doesn't fit in either…" He commented about Hyden, shocking him before the silver-haired man took a tablet from his coat and showing the scene where Ruby handling Roman's henchmen before. "So! Where did you learn this?" He asked Ruby.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered. Then the silver-haired man looked at Hyden and his Pokemon again and changed the footage to show him being carried by Onycho and attempting to destroy the ship as well Dodo's battle against Roman's henchmen. "And where did you get the suit and how did you manage to tame those beasts?" He asked Hyden next.

"Uh…actually…" Hyden said trying to find an answer, only Dodo beats him for it.

"We're joining him as his partner back when he was takes gym challenge in Hoenn region, sir. Plus, that suit was from a certain organization so he can stop the threat from- Guh! "Before Dodo could speak even further, Onycho slaps the Blaziken right in his face with his wings.

"Idiot! You think he going to believe us that easily?!" Onycho reprimanding Dodo while the silver-haired man giving a light chuckle.

"I see." The silver-haired man said surprisingly lax about it before he focused to Ruby next. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked the redhead.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see…" The silver-haired man said before he puts the cookies and dino-shaped chicken nuggets on the table in front of Ruby and Hyden. Hyden grab the box of nuggets and eats it, followed by Ruby who eating the cookies in a single bite before shovels the rest. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He commented toward Ruby.

Ruby began to muffle through her mouth. "Ruby, MANNERS." Hyden reprimanding her sternly, causing the girl to stopped and realized she still had cookies in her mouth so she swallowed and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized before looked at the silver-haired man. "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She's demonstrated some karate style poses and noises. Hyden and Onycho looked at her with a deadpan look while Dodo giving a chuckle.

"So, I've noticed." The silver-haired man said and looked at Hyden. "And you manage to tame those creatures that obviously isn't a Grimm either judging from their capability to sppeech and their obedience toward you. I'm kinda curious how did you can contain them with just a small ball." He remarked. "Not to mention you capable to hold your own in fight, both with and without that suit of yours."

"Umm…before I can explain, what is this Grimm that are you talking about, sir?" Hyden asked, confuse by him. Glynda raised an eyebrow while Ruby seems surprised that Hyden didn't know what a Grimm is, and the silver-haired man looked at him for a moment before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Seems I was correct. You don't fit and have no knowledge about Grimm. Tell me, young man, where did you came from?" He asked Hyden.

"Umm…I am…came from another world thanks to a dimension gap…I didn't live here nor I know the name of locations on this place at all…" Hyden replied honestly, as best a she could. This is surprising Glynda and Ruby.

"Are you telling the truth young man?" Glynda asked.

"Because…This world has not a Pokemon in it. I mean…these creatures that besides me right now." Hyden replied pointing out toward Dodo and Onycho before taking a bite of his chicken nugget. "In my world, Pokemon was a common sight and almost every person at least raise one or more of them, which we are calling them Pokemon Trainers. While in this world, beside me…I didn't see any single trainer and other Pokemon at all. Not to mention…control about weapons in my world is extremely strict and for someone young like Ruby…she isn't allowed to have weapons or else she'll be arrested. Not to mention all of you isn't familliar with Pokemon and Pokeballs either." He explained pointing out a Pokeball that containing Dodo on his hand.

"Um, Hyden, did you hit your head or something?" Ruby asked him.

"No, but I believe your friend might be telling the truth." The silver-haired man said as Hyden sighed in relief. "What do you like to know first?" He asked Hyden.

"About Grimm, what are they?" Hyden started just as the silver-haired man showing a picture of multiple monstrous creature in black and white with red eyes and various animalistic shapes from his tablet.

"Boy, they're much like Galarian Zigzagoon family." Onycho commented.

"Except they're much creepier…and uglier…eww…" Dodo added crossing his arms and grimaced in disgust.

"Grimm are creature of destruction, they're drawn by feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, hatred, and many more." The silver-haired man explained about Grimm. Hyden clenching his hand tightly under the table, knowing he need to control his emotion or else he might unwittingly attract those Grimms and causing bigger trouble.

"I see…" Hyden muttered before the silver-haired man focused at Ruby.

"So, what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The silver-haired man asked her.

"Well…I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The silver-haired man asked again.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Ruby giggled and continued. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh you know!"

"Man, you sure really like to give a good swing with your big, freakin' scythe." Hyden commented while still eating his chicken nugget.

"Do you know who I am?" The silver-haired man asked Ruby again.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon academy." Ruby answered. The silver-haired man, who called Ozpin smiled in response.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted them.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, sir…Ozpin." Hyden added.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked Ruby.

"More than anything." Ruby replied before Ozpin looked at Hyden and his Pokemon.

"What about you?" Ozpin asked Hyden.

"M-Me too?" Hyden asked, surprised by the offer as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes. You and your creature partners have a good potential to be a great Huntsman, I can tell." Ozpin said toward them.

"In that case…since I have nowhere else to go nor I can go back to my world…if that was for protecting the innocent, then I'll accept that offer. Sir Ozpin." Hyden accepted the offer.

"Very well." Ozpin said as Ruby smiled toward Hyden who just scratching his head nervously while Dodo and Onycho giving their trainer an approving look.

(Linebreak)

The Next day…on a certain airship that carrying them to the Beacon academy.

"Man, this is awesome!" Hyden said gleefully as he looking around the airship from his seat. Many people aside him and Ruby who attending Beacon academy. Yesterday Ozpin was explained more about Beacon academy, it turns out it is a combat-school training student to fight Grimm at the start of age 17. Hyden was 18 and Ozpin thought it will provide a good training for him. While Hyden isn't a stranger for combat training, mainly thanks to his Older brother as well Dewford town Gym leader: Brawly teaching him martial arts to defend himself. He really curious what Beacon academy looks like and the combat training that they're teaching to their students.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A voice called out before Hyden looked and saw a busty girl with blonde, wavy hair with lilac eyes who dressing basically like a cowgirl or a forest ranger judging from her outfit (minus the hat). She seems equipped by a pair of yellow gauntlets on her hands as her weapons. The girl can be seen hugging Ruby very tightly and she looked like she was running out of air from that hug until she notices Hyden. The red-hooded girl quickly ran to her as the blonde girl who apparently is her sister followed.

"Hey, Hyden! Over here!" Ruby said as she approached him.

"You know him Ruby?" The blondie asked her.

"Oh, I forgot." Ruby said. "Hyden this is my sister, Yang. Yang, meet my new friend, Hyden." She introducing the blondie, who is her sister that called Yang.

"Nice to meet you, Hyden." Yang said before she looked him over. "I gotta be honest. Despite your creepy-looking face, you're strangely adorable." She winked at him.

'…Everyone, including my mother says that. Uh, Nice to meet ya too, Yang." Hyden stuttered scratching the back of his head as Yang giving a chuckle before they're noticed the news.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." The woman on the news said.

"That dandy old man sure knows how to roll the dice huh?" Hyden commented while Ruby merely nodded in agreement.

"You know that snazzy-looking guy?" Yang asked the two. However, the news quickly interupted by a holographic projection of Glynda.

"Ah, Miss Glynda!" Hyden said surprised.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Glynda said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as Hyden giving her a deadpan look.

"I just mentioning her name, dear Arceus" Hyden facepalmed.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said mentioning her name.

"Oh." Yang said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before her hologram dissappeared.

"Guess stranded in this world…isn't so bad after all." Hyden muttered giving a chuckle as he can't wait to find out what's waiting for him in the new academy that he attending alongside his new friends.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Hyden's short strature based from Pokemon adventures character: Emerald. Both quite sensitive about their height, albeit it's downplayed for Hyden.**

**-Magma suit also have More Function here, not just a suit for adapting to the inner part of Cave of Origin and going to the space. Now it equipped by elemental attacks fueled by certain energy and it becoming Hyden's main weapon of choice in this story.**

**-Hyden Named his Pokemon after Extinct and Prehistoric creatures. For Example: Dodo named after obviously Dodo Bird and Onycho named after Onychonycteris (an extinct genus of Bat and the most primitive).**

**-Dodo's Personallity based from Mettaton EX from Undertale.**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Beacon Academy.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon academy

**Just before we're moving to 2020, here the second Chapter! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Opening: Perfect Triumph by Waяrock**

**_(Instrumental) (The scene begins with Hyden and Dodo looking to the sky, Hyden then raising his Mega bracelet before tapping it, mega evolving Dodo who proceeded to pose then leaps to the sky and unleashing a spinning Blazing Kick to the air as the title screen appeared before it burns away, revealing a silhouette of Hyden in his Magma suit that enhanced by a Dodo bird and Blaziken hybrid-themed armor accompanied by a shadow of Team RWBY wielding their respective weapon as well the silhouette of Hyden's Pokemons ready to fight.)_**

**Tsuki hateru koto mo naku  
**

**(There's a Crimson background of Hyden, watering some berries on the berry pots with his Wailmer pail while his Pokemon was busy doing their own business)**

**Afuredashite kuru netsu  
**

**(The background changed to red and white where Ruby was testing different dusts for her Crescent rose ammos with Weiss practicing her fencing skills, only to be stopped after hearing an explosion that actually came from Ruby after she accidently drops a vial of dust that explodes on her, leaving her being covered in soots as Weiss facepalmed while Ruby scratching her head, smiling nervously)**

**Omoi omowareru hodo**

**(The background changed to Black and Yellow with Blake reading under the tree while Yang was chatting with few guys before one trying to flirt on her, Yang then seductively walks toward the said guy and greeted it with a punch on the face. Blake who watching it deadpanned while Yang simply giving a mischievous smirk.)**

**Karadajū o kake meguru setsuna**

**(The scene changed into Team JNPR with Nora hugging Ren, who seems unamused by it while Pyrrha watching Jaune training his swordsmanship before the entire screen briefly changed where Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen before everything back to normal)**

**Netsuretsu (Don't stay back)**

**(The scene changed into a flashback where Hyden who facing a large silhouette of certain Pokemon who quickly covered in a large ruby cocoon with Omega symbol on it before it shattered, revealing the said Pokemon transformed and roared at Hyden and knocks him aside before everything turn up to be a dream as it went to Hyden, lying down upon the ground as he wokes up in shock.)**

**Gekiretsu (Stay for fight)**

**(The scene then changes to Ruby who offering Hyden a hand, which the young trainer takes as the red-hooded young huntress helping him to stand up)**

**Mōretsu ni (Boost your mind)**

**(Then Weiss patting Hyden's back, having him to look up at her while Blake placed a hand on one shoulder, having jher to look at her next before Yang patting Hyden's head as Hyden surprised, but appreciate her gesture)**

**Kakitate rareru mama**

**(The scene then changes int Hyden, his Pokemon, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR surrounded by not only by a horde of Grimm, but also Roman and his associates who only their silhouette that can be seen. Hyden grinned before responded by activating his Magma suit)**

**Gotta go now tsunaide ku**

**(The group was charging toward their opponents and vice-versa. Nora making her first move by smashing a Grimm with her hammer, boosted by her semblance while Ren cutting several other Grimms with his dual sickles)**

**Dareka ga tōshita kibō**

**(Jaune struggling holding his own against two Ursai as he trying to defend himself with his shield, but Pyrrha assists him by activating her semblance, throwing several iron debris toward the Ursai, heavily damaging them before Jaune slashing one with his sword multiple times, killing it while the second one impaled right in the chest when Pyrrha throwing her Javelin onto it)**

**Uketomeru kono mune kakugo moyashite**

**(Blake showing her Ninja skills, swiftly decapitating several Beowulfs with her Gambol Shroud. while Yang delivering barrage of fiery punches toward some Ursa grimms)**

**Tada okusuru koto naku**

**(Then Ruby rushes with her semblance activated before cut down the group of Beowolves followed by Weiss who using her Glyphs to hold her enemeis down, before she creates another to form a large ice sword and slashing her enemies with it)**

**Maasugu mae dake mite**

**(Hyden then releases all of his Pokemon who proceeded to attack their enemies without mercy before he taking a fighting stance as he witnessing a large, Alpha King Tajitu Grimm lunges at him with fangs opened)**

**Buttsubuse**

**(Hyden quickly jumps away from the King Tajitu before pressing a button on his right gauntlet then landing a fiery diving kick to the Alpha King Tajitu's head, engulfing them in large explosion)**

**Sono mama tachidomaruna**

**(The Alpha King Tajitu seems unfazed despite being damaged before it slaps Hyden with its tail, sending him flying but Ruby and her Team successfully caught him as Hyden smiling briefly as they caught him)**

**Omoi hitotsu o tomo ni**

**(As the Alpha King Tajitu roared before charging toward them, Team RWBY and Team JNPR bracing themselves, but Hyden raises his left hand where his Mega bracelet located)**

**Tachiagaru sono tabi genkai koete**

**(Hyden then Mega evolves Dodo and three other of his Pokemon, to the shock of team RWBY and JNPR)**

**Jiyū o omoiegaku**

**(The Mega evolved Dodo and his fellow Pokemon partners of Hyden then proceding to attack the Alpha King Tajitu violently)**

**Junbi wa mō dekiteru**

**(Hyden then pressing the button on his right gauntlet again, his body covered by red energy before running toward the Alpha King Tajitu before executing a series of fast-paced kicks)**

**Perfect Triumph**

**(Then after a while, Hyden finishes it with a devastating somersault kick that finally destroy the King Tajitu for good before the scene engulfed by explosion, As the instrumental kicks in, the scene changed with Hyden, his Pokemon partners, Team RWBY and Team JNPR poses altogether as they're taking a group picture, with Ozpin and Glynda along with other Beacon school staffs watches as the title screen showing up once more)**

**Disclaimer**

**-Pokemon: Nintendo and Game Freak**

**-RWBY: Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

**Omega Extinction**

**by Arie Draconoid**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy!**

After the ship landed on their destination. Hyden walking out the ship while fiddling one of his Pokeball before one guy run past him before going to the nearest trash can and before he vomiting on there. "Well…I guess some couldn't handle the trip on the air, huh?" He chuckled as he keeps walking before his eyes widened in awe witnessing the sight of the Beacon academy. Hyden felt like he about to attend a college, except with combat training applied.

"What are you doing?!" a voice yelled. Hyden looked and saw a girl that looks like she is at Yang's age and dresses in white, which fits her white hair that tied in a ponytail. She also has pale white skin like Hyden and has icy blue eyes with a small thin scar on her left eye. She also carrying rapier-like weapon and judging from her appearance, she seems coming from a rather rich or noble family.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white-haired girl yelled at her.

"Uuuhhh…" Ruby said holding a case, but the white-haired girl isn't pleased seeing it.

"Give me that!" She yelled as she snatched the case from Ruby and revealed the contents. "This is DUST – mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!"

"Uuuuhhh…" Ruby seems confused, this is only annoying the white-haired girl even further.

"What are you, brain dead?" She asked angrily and held onto the vial of the so-called red dust "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She shouted at her until…

"Quit your whining!" Hyden shouted at the white-haired girl before he approached her. "Five minutes and we're already meet an uptight, snob, and obnoxious-type person like you!"

"Excuse me?!" The white-haired girl asked angrily, looking toward Hyden as she's clearly offended by his words.

"Don't "excuse me" me princess! my friend already apologized and this is her first time to enter her new academy, yet you acting like some kind of Obnoxious bully that rudely putting her down just because you can, please stop being mean toward her…she just arrived here." Hyden replied before he notices Ruby was about to sneeze and quickly backs off.

_**ATCHOO! BOOM!**_

"Boy, it can explode huh…?" Hyden muttered, shocked to find out even a simple sneeze can make dust exploded. The white-haired girl covered in soot briefly.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized again.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby trying to answer, but…

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"and Watch your attitude too, oh your majesty~" Hyden replied sarcastically as Ruby chuckled.

"Hey! I'm being serious here! That's including you too, Dwarf!" The white-haired girl yelled at Hyden who growled in annoyance but quickly adjusting his knit cap and trying to keep his composure.

"Speaking about fight a monster…" Hyden said before throwing his Pokeball, releasing Dodo from the inside. "I manage to catch one, does that count?" He asked with a wicked grin while Dodo cracking both his knuckles.

"H-H-How did you?! What are you truly? And what is that creature is? A faunus? No…a grimm? No…it's…it's different!" The white-haired girl thought as she shocked witnessing what Hyden just do. Ruby isn't that surprised, but she clearly worried Hyden seems intending to have Dodo attacking the said girl.

"Hyden…you didn't intend to…" Ruby attempt to ask him.

"I got this, don't worry." Hyden replied reassuring her before focused back at the white-haired girl who still watching the Blaziken in shock. "Now, where's that haughty confidence of yours Princess? Compared to you, I'm already facing bigger dangers than you thought, which includes catching these monsters that you're talking about."

"D-Don't screw with me! It clear that creature besides you just a- "Before she could finish her snetences.

"What? You're going to call us his pet, darling?" Dodo asked, glaring toward the white-haired girl, who flinched by his response.

"You can talk too?! You ain't a grimm aren't you?" She asked.

"Sorry? Did I hear that right? Comparing my awesome, stylish appearance to those ugly, unsightly creatures? My, you're short sighted, darling. I suggest you need more work for your social skills, kay?" Dodo replied sternly.

"How dare you!" the white-haired girl shouted angrily.

"Dodo is a bit vain, isn't he? Jud ging from all his "darling" and "style" speaks…" Ruby asked Hyden.

"He is. But he friendly as long you didn't get into his bad side" Hyden nodded in confirmation.

"It's Heiress actually." A Voice suddenly came in. As everyone turns around, a girl who her outfit seems evoking a female ninja/kunoichi enters. She has black hair, amber-colored eyes which are complemented by light-purple eye shadow which flare backwards, and finally she wears a purple bow and carrying a pair of futuristic black katan-like weapon and due to her naturally upwards shifting eyes, along with the aforementioned bow, she strangely has a distinctly catlike appearance. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black-haired girl mentioned the name of the white-haired girl, who called Weiss.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss exclaimed smugly while Dodo and Hyden giving a sarcastic clap about it.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black-haired girl added.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Hyden commented sarcastically as Weiss grew pissed while Ruby chuckled.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss throwing a tantrum before storming off after she grabs the bottle from the black-haired girl.

"And there our princess goes. I bet we ain't going to see her soon." Dodo commented.

"Back Dodo. I'm simply calling you to make that snobby princess to stop bothering Ruby…" Hyden recalled his Blaziken back to his Pokeball. The Black-haired girl looks surprised seeing what he just doing before the young trainer notices her. "Ah, you watching from the entire time huh?" He said as the black-haired girl nodded.

"How did you contain that chicken-like creature with that ball? I never seen anything like that before." The Black-haired girl said curious about Hyden and his Pokemon.

"Actually, this ball is a portable container to contain…well, these creatures that you're talking about." Hyden replied while Black-haired girl looked at him, rather a bit suspicious.

"You…ain't from here, isn't it?" She asked as Hyden surprised by what she said.

"I'm…a foreigner from distant land, I guess?" Hyden replied as the girl become even more suspicious to the latter. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name. I'm Hyden and this girl in red is Ruby." He introducing himself and Ruby toward the Black-haired girl.

"Blake Belladonna." The Black-haired girl introducing herself as Blake before she leaves them. Ruby merely sighed as she falls back to the ground on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby muttered.

"Not everyone is nice toward the others, you know? I'm no stranger facing that kind of person, anyway." Hyden said.

"And thanks, Hyden for trying to defend me from her." Ruby thanked him.

"Friends always have each other back." Hyden said smiling toward her before he saw another male teenager with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit seems evoking some kind of male knight/warrior and he carrying a sheath that double as collapsible shield and a sword on his belt. He was holding his hand out to Ruby.

"Hey…I'm Jaune." The male teenager introduced himself to them as Jaune.

"Ruby." Ruby said as she took his hand and stood up before realizing something. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked just as Hyden remember that Jaune is nearly vomiting to his and Yang shoes back in airship.

**(Linebreak)**

"All I'm saying was is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explained as he tagged along with the duo who walking inside the walls of Beacon which was filled with scenic trees, arching architecture. And a winding road alongside river.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind." Ruby said as she was laughing remembering the moment Jaune threw up on the ship.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune countered.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby argued.

"Ruby is right, buddy. I saw it first hand." Hyden said before Jauned looked at him before Hyden pointing out his running shoes. "You nearly get my running Shoes malfunctioning thanks to that bud."

"Oh, Sorry about that buddy. Anyway, I never got your name." Jaune asked.

"I'm Hyden." Hyden said giving Jaune a handshake. "So, your name's Jaune?"

"Yep! the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said introducing himself to Hyden.

"Do they?" Ruby asked as she looked skeptic

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said.

"I doubt that." Hyden commented as Ruby giggled.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby exclaimed before showing off her Crescent Rose and stabbing it to the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby added before turning Crescent Rose into its rifle mode.

"A…Wha?" Jaune asked, confused.

"She meant to say it is also a gun." Hyden said to make it simpler to understand.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said, impressed.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune

"Oh! I, uh…" Jaune unsheathed his sword. "I got this sword."

"Oooooh!" Ruby exclaimed, seems excited.

"Yeah and I've got a shield too!" Jaune states while he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the said scabbard into a shield.

"A sheath that can turn into shield, dude. I admit that was cool." Hyden said, impressed as Jaune grinning before Ruby touches the shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired carrying it, I can just…put it away…" He explained.

"But…wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked again.

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune slumped down, dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said giggling abit. Jaune and Hyden eyes widened in surprise hearing her words.

"Wait — you made that?!" Both boys asked at the same time, shocked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby replied to them before looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" She asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered.

"Sounds amazing if you asking me." Hyden commented.

"It's more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune replied sheathing his sword before looked at Hyden. "Then, how about you Hyden? What's your weapon?" He asked.

"Technically, it was designed for helping people during natural disaster. But this is my weapon, technically speaking." Hyden said before showing his Magma suit on its bracelet form.

"A bracelet? How that works?" Jaune asked.

"Oh right! Hyden's bracelet actually a cool battle suit that can firing invisible shockwave and he also have multiple ball-like things that can unleash monsters inside too!" Ruby explained giddily pointing out toward Hyden's Pokeballs on his belt.

"Really?!" Jaune asked in surprise.

"I'll show them later. This is not the right place to utilize them now…" Hyden replied before noticing Ruby looking at the trainer with her puppy eyes. "Ruby…I said later." He said with a deadpan.

"Pleeeease?" Ruby pleaded as her puppy eyes widened into full on cuteness. Hyden could only sighed in defeat before taking one of his Pokeball, the Premier Ball that contains Onycho.

"Alright, alright. Take a good look." Hyden said before throwing his Premier Ball to the air, it opened before unleashing Onycho from within.

"Holy Oum! What a big bat!" Jaune yelled in surprise witnessing the Crobat flying nearby them. "He's not a new type of Grimm, right?" He asked.

"No, he wasn't. In the place where I was originated, they are called Pokemon. Come with different shapes and form and people can capture them with the same ball that I had here, called Pokeballs." Hyden explained. "Speaking of which, why don't you hear about this?" The trainer takes his Pokedex from his jacket before scanning Onycho with it.

**= Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and evolved form of Golbat. A Poison and Flying-type, This Pokemon four wings enabling it to fly faster and more quietly and it feeds on the blood of living people and Pokemon. It fangs so sharp and if it bites you in the dark and sucks your blood, you won't notice any pain or realize you've been bitten. If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired. =**

"So, it basically a gigantic vampire bat?! Please don't eat me…!" Jaune quickly hiding behind Hyden.

"Don't act scaredy-cat there, kid. I didn't eat humans nor I wanted your blood." Onycho said with a deadpan. Jaune sighed in relief before realizing something.

"Hold on! You can talk?" Jaune asked.

"Not normally, but yeah, I can as you heard right now." Onycho said before perching onto the nearby tree and snatching few fruits on there to eat.

"Oh my gosh! What is that game console-like device? A new type of scroll from your home Hyden?" Ruby asked with stars on her eyes.

"It's a Pokedex. An encyclopedia that stores the information of any Pokemon that every trainer encounter. Their data automatically sent here, usually after you capturing them." Hyden explained.

"Wait? Capturing? You mean we can catch those creatures like your four-winged bat there?" Jaune asked.

"You can of course. As long it's a wild Pokemon and most importantly, you got Pokeballs to spare." Hyden said before showing an empty Pokeball that he takes from his bag." You battle that Pokemon, weakening it with your attacks then throw this Pokeball onto them and after a while, voila! You got'em." He explained how to catch Pokemon with several attempting to catch motion toward Onycho.

"That sounds cool! I wish I could be a Pokemon trainer too! But being huntress much cooler, though." Ruby said.

"Pokemon huntress? How's that sound? You can be both if you want too." Hyden replied with a small grin.

"Oh, you're right!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Does it always work? I mean…are those balls guaranteed to capture them?" Jaune asked.

"Not always. The healthier your Pokemon target is, the easier it can escape. You should weaken it first, usually. By paralyzing, poisoning, drive them asleep, and more…It become much easier for them to catch. Pokeballs also have many variants too, several designed to make it much easier to catch a Pokemon with different catch rates depending the situation or what kind of Pokemon you encounter." Hyden explained.

"Whoa, that much complicated than I thought…" Jaune said before looking at his watch. "Oh! We've almost late! Come on let's get into auditorium!" He suggested.

"You hear him, let's go now Ruby." Hyden said before he recalling Onycho back to his ball.

"Right." Ruby replied before all three entered the academy's giant auditorium.

**(Linebreak)**

**_Inside…_**

"Ah. There you are Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A Voice, revealed to be Yang called, waving toward the three.

"Oh! Hey-I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to the two of them before they left.

"Gotta find my seat. You're okay I leave ya?" Hyden asked toward Jaune.

"I'm alright with that." Jaune nodded as Hyden giving a smirk before he leaving the blondie knight alone.

Hyden was trying to find a spot until he found an empty seat by the girl with red hair tied in ponytail with green eyes and have her armor that she wears evoking a female, roman legion. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes and looks like she quite tall and muscular.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Hyden asked her. The redhead shook her head, showing that the seat isn't taken. He then sat down as he adjusting his knit cap and his Magma suit at its bracelet mode before the young trainer looking at his Pokenav plus, showing a photo that taken right after Hyden winning the Hoenn Pokemon league. The photo showning not Just Hyden and his Pokemon posing together. There also a brown-haired girl dressed in red who is one of his friend: May, Gym leader Norman and his wife, Professor Birch, a green-haired young man that tall as him who called Wally and one of his friend, and finally the rest of Hoenn Gym leaders, Elite four members, and the previous Hoenn champion itself: Steven stone. Hyden looked at the photo with melancholic look on his face, clearly worried what if they found out he suddenly dissapearing without a trace. Hyden quickly closes his Pokenav plus the moment Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone with Glynda beside him

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Hyden listening to Ozpin's speech as others whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then leaves as Glynda steps up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." She said.

Hyden quickly got up from his seat before looking at the red-haired girl. "Thanks for letting me sit here." The Trainer thanked her before placing his Pokenav plus back to his bag and leave the place.

The first night at Beacon and all students are splayed out in sleeping bags.

"Finaly…I can rest…" Hyden said as he just about to go to sleep. He currently wears a Red pajama shirt and pants with Torchic motif in it. He also didn't wear his knit cap, revealing his unkempt, long hair that almost reaching his hip. He heard Ruby and Yang, who also already changing to their respective Pajamas speaking about few things, he closes his eyes to sleep but three minutes later. He heard the girls arguing (Ruby, Yang, and Weiss) loudly that he couldn't sleep at all. "Girls, please be quiet! If you wanted to continue your argument. Could you three did it outside? Everyone trying to sleep here." The young trainer reprimanding the three girls. The three looked at several students that obviously trying to sleep as they slowly agreed. After they're back to their sleeping bags, Hyden just about to go to sleep until noticing Blake, who still looked like she wanted to continue reading and she looks irritated, presumably thanks to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss argument earlier. Hyden sighed but decided to go back to sleep. He just that tired while Blake secretly observing the young trainer by peeking through her book occasionally, she still curious exactly about Hyden, particulary how he manages to get his hands of his Pokemon…

"Hyden…what are you and where did you come from…?" Blake whispered just before continuing her reading.

Tomorrow morning…

"Hey Hyden. Hyden! Hyden! Wake up, darling!" Dodo exclaimed as the Blaziken shaking his body. Hyden slowly opened his eyes and saw him already besides him. "An early bird always gets the worm, chopchop!" He said.

"You're up early huh? Mornin' then." Hyden said before he quickly changing his outfit. "Man, I'm hungry. Care for some grub?" He asked Dodo.

"Anytime." Dodo replied before Hyden recalling him back to his ball. He didn't want to attract too much attention knowing the other students isn't familiar with Pokemon. Then he followed some students as he soon made it to a cafeteria form the looks at it. Hyden ordering some foods and decided to eat. Suddenly, Dodo's Pokeball opened by its own as the Blaze Pokemon getting out of his own. "Darling, what's wrong you need to recall me like that? You didn't have that problem usually." He asked before gorging himself with mashed potatoes while Hyden facepalming that now several student eyes widened in shock witnessing the unknown creature that just sprang out from the balls on Hyden's belt.

"We're not in Hoenn anymore, dumb fowl…" Hyden sighed in defeat just before he continues to eating his nuggets and pretend that he didn't know what happened. Dodo merely shrugs as he joins him. After they're done with their meal, the two leaving and after get everything ready, they were currently in a locker room as students were getting their weapons. Hyden was checking through his bag to assemble his Pokemon party that suited for his initiation. "These guys sure be enough." He said reached in his locker before his eyes widened in shock. "Huh? Dear Dialga, where the hell is my Magma suit?!" He looked around in panic until he saw Ruby showing Hyden's Magma suit in bracelet form to Yang.

"See, Yang. This is Hyden's Magma suit I was telling you about. Now do you believe me?" Ruby said as Yang raising an eyebrow, unsure about her claims until…

"Five minutes and you already messing with someone's else belongings!" Hyden shouted as Ruby jumped as she laughed nervously.

"S-sorry Hyden. Yang didn't believe me that I saw you equipping your suit long time ago so I wanted to demonstrate." Ruby said just before Dodo walked toward her and taking back Hyden's Magma suit and giving it back toward Hyden who quickly putting it on to his right wrist. Yang seems surprised seeing the Blaze Pokemon since this is the first time, she saw him.

"Don't play with someone else toy unless you've already known about'em." Dodo said toward Ruby.

"Hey Rooster boy! I never seen you before, who are you?" Yang asked as Dodo turns around.

"Ah, I bet you never meet Dodo before. He's my partner, one of them." Hyden said introducing Dodo who looked at Yang, intrigued by her.

"That curves…that beauty…that style…Oh darling, you could be an excellent model!" Dodo exclaimed as this is surprising the three.

"Ah~ you're quite a tease aren't you, Rooster boy?" Yang said with a flirty tone toward Dodo as the Blaziken gives a huge grin while Hyden facepalming and Ruby looked at them with nervous look.

"Aye, you're got a style on everything!" Dodo said before striking several poses, showing off his legs and arms mostly. "Legs like this…arms like this…style like this…You've got everything stylish much like me! People going to love your first-class beauty, darling!"

"Hahaha! I like your rooster friend here, Hyden! He quite a a smooth talker and funny for a Faunus!" Yang laughed as Hyden and Dodo raises an eyebrow.

"Faunus?" Both of them asked, confused. Both Yang and Ruby surprised that Hyden didn't have any knowledge until Ruby realizing something.

"Oh right, Hyden was from another world…or so he said…" Ruby thought and before they're talking even further, they heard an announcement in the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The voice, turn out to be Glynda announced.

"Oh right. We're going out first, later Hyden!" Ruby said before walked away with Yang who giving a wink to Dodo who responded with a huge grin.

"Dodo, for crying out loud. You need to tone down your penchant to hit any girl that you've come across. No wonder you're never getting any mate for the day care…" Hyden reprimanded his Blaziken.

"Oi!" Dodo protested before Hyden returning him back to his ball then just as he about to leave, he noticed Blake getting her weapons from her locker.

"Hey there Blake." Hyden greeted her as the black-haired kunoichi looking at him. "Err…good luck on the initiation."

"You too." Blake nodded before continuing to walk.

"Alright…Let's do this." Hyden muttered before giving a determined look as he followed Blake.

Then on the aforementioned cliff, all of the students gathered there, ready for their intiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin begin to talk through a microphone.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda added.

"Putting students into the same team…? Interesting." Hyden commented.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Hyden looking at his Pokeballs. He knows that he already has several partner Pokemon that work really well with him, but right now, all he can think was he need a real, human partner that can work well with him. Though aside Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune. There so many unfamilliar faces that it's hard for him to decided until…

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as the young trainer eyes widened hearing that.

"Oh Arceus…" Hyden muttered.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said sternly.

"…Crud…" Hyden gulpes nervously, along with Jaune who ain't far from him.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked before Jaune raises a hand.

"Yeah, um sir?" He asked but Ozpin didn't see him as he spoke up again.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" He said. Just as Hyden wondering why he meant until he saw students being launched from the tiles, before he could ask why…

"Uh, I have a question sir, why did we being launched from-HOLY ARCEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!" Hyden screamed as he being launched to the air. Before he could fall into the forest... "Onycho! Carry me!" He yelled before throwing his Premier Ball who quickly releases the Crobat from it. Onycho quickly act by carrying Hyden on his back, enabling him to land safely inside the forest. "Seriously, are he really need to launch us like that?" The trainer asked in annoyance.

"Hyden, keep your guard up. I sense something from here…loud and clear." Onycho said as Hyden agreed before pressing the button on his bracelet, equipping him with the magma suit.

**[MAGMA SUIT: SWITCH ON!]**

"Alright, now where is- "Before he could say anything, he saw a pair of menacing red eyes glaring toward them before a creature sprung up from the bushes, attempting to pounce onto them. "No, you don't!" The trainer yelled before executing a flip kick motion, firing powerful shockwaves that sent the said creature flying before landing in hrash thud. The creature revealed to be a black and white bipedal wolf-like beast with bone like armor reinforcing its body, giving it menacing appearance. As it wokes up, it gives a roar. Clearly enraged by its prey counterattacking.

"Are that Mightyena knockoff was the Grimm that we've seen before on that Ozpin guy smartphone, Hyden?" Onycho asked.

"Perhaps it is. Onycho, are you ready? Because I am." Hyden asked before entering a fighting stance.

"Of course. I need some exercise for my wings lately." Onycho replied before the wolf Grimm, a Beowulf to be precise, roared and lunges straight toward them.

"Eat this!" Hyden yelled before extending both hands forward, his gauntlets began to glow along with an orb-like thing on his suit chest before he firing explosive shockwaves that blows the Beowulf right on its face, knocking it back.

"**Cross Poison!**" Onycho yelled before lunging toward the Beowulf as all his wings glows purple before the Crobat violently assaults the Grimm with devastating slashes from his wings, the Grimm roared in pain before it glows purple while occasionally, purple bubbles appearing from its body, indicating it was poisoned by Onycho's attack.

"Break it down!" Hyden yelled before running toward the Beowulf and assaulting it with a series of swift jabs and kicks. Each blow that he lands enhanced by explosive shockwaves from his suit, enabling him to injuring the Beowulf badly before he sent it flying to the sky with an explosive high kick to the jaw. "Onycho!" He yelled.

"Roger!" Onycho replied before latching upon the Beowulf's face and covering it with his wings, facehugger style. "**Giga…DRAIN!**" The Crobat yelled before his body glows green while the Beowulf also glows green before green lightning shot out from Onycho's body and struck the Beowulf. The Grimm howled in pain as his energy slowly sapped by the Crobat, weakening it even further and after a while, Onycho uncremoniously dropping the Grimm to the ground where Hyden was waiting.

"Hear my cry…LET IT OUT!" Hyden yelled before unleashing a megaton punch toward Beowulf's face enhanced by the shockwave from his suit, exploding the Grimm's head just before the grimm vanished entirely in smokes.

"One done, now what are we going to do?" Onycho asked his trainer.

"Search some people that will teaming up with me of course." Hyden said as he doing some kicking and punching motion. "Scout the entire forest and report me if you find anything interesting." He said toward his Crobat before leaving.

"Roger that." Onycho said before he flies away to scout the entire emerald forest.

**(Linebreak)**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... "Ruby thought repeatedly as she runs. "Yang! Yaaaaang!" Ruby shouted, trying to locate her sister as she keeps running, but no response. "Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...Oh right! There's Hyden too! But he already having his Pokemon to help him, wait…there could be a chance I can teamed up with him since his Pokemon aren't considered as students. Who's else is there?"

Time seems slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked dejectedly before following her "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a a dirty look then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along.

"By no means does this make us friends." The haughty heir said.

"You came back!" Ruby too busy for celebration that she doesn't even noticed she literally dragged by Weiss.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune called the, but ignored until he notices a red-haired girl below him, the same girl that Hyden met in the auditorium.

"Jaune? Do you have…any spots left on your team?" She asked the blondie knight who merely crossing his arms in response.

"Very Funny." Jaune said a she eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

Back to the unlikely duo A.K.A Ruby and Weiss, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead and she's clearly annoyed more than ever…mostly due now she's stuck with Ruby and due she the first person that Weiss saw in the forest and per-rules that Ozpin says about the first person that the student saw will be their teammates for four years…She just couldn't get more angrier than ever.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" Before she could finish her sentences, Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of rose petals. "What the-?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool…and I wanna be her friend!" Ruby said before she dissappears in a shower of rose petals again, which Weiss waves away from her face

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss yelled toward Ruby, only to be greeted with several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from bushes. She glanced around nervously into the brush only to saw a pack of Beowulf Grimms slowly pushed through the brush, the nearest giving a loud howl. "RUBY!" That's all that Weiss can said just before the pack of Beowulf getting closer…

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" Yang called out before she hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns "Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?" Her eyes trailed upward, blinking and grinning. "Nope!" Immediately, she rolled off to her side as a large black bearlike grimm, an Ursa Grimm to be precise swiped a claw at the area she evacuated. The second Ursa followed out the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlet unfolding, ready for use.

One of the Ursa quickly charging toward her. Yang leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only the blonde greeted the bear-like Grimm by a fiery punch that knocking it aside. Without missing a beat, Yang charged toward another Ursa and vice-versa. Just before the beast landing its claw toward her, Yang manages to get under the beast and deliver several punches and kick, injuring the Ursa violently.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked playfully, earning a growl from one of the Ursai as she grinned. "You could just say "no"."

The Ursai stands on its hind legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks as she laughs.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Before she could finish her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor in deathly silence

"You…" Yang growled as she suddenly grows angrier, her eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the pair of Ursas looked at each other in confusion. Before they could figure out what happened, Yang quickly unleashing a burst of golden aura complete with her usual lilac eyes turns red. "…You…MONSTER!" Yang bellowed in fury as she lunges toward one of the Ursa and BRUTALLY PUMMELS IT. Multiple punches being thrown, several delivered savagely in the chest after Yang uppercuts it first, Shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the unlucky Ursai before the enraged blonde brawler sent it flying through several burning forest. The second Ursai attempt to attack her, only to be stopped by Yang's death glare as a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" She asked angrily, The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike…but a whirling sound can be heard and the Bear-like Grimm makes a befuddled noise before falling down a second later to reveal Blake who stabbing the said Grimm in the back with her weapon: Gambol Shroud. The cat-themed Kunoichi giving a small smirk toward Yang and upon the blonde saw her, she returns that smirk with another.

"I could've taken it." Yang said.

_**Outside the forest…**_

Glynda was holding onto a tablet as she walked up to Ozpin. "The second last pair has been formed, sir." She said as she taps the screen. "However, young Hyden ain't find any single partner yet."

She looked At Ozpin as he was busy watching the footage of the young trainer and his Pokemon, advancing through the forest while killing several Grimms on their way. "Sir?"

"His teamwork with his "Pokemon" is incredible." Ozpin commented as he watching the footage Hyden and Dodo jumps away from Ursa who attacks them before both of them executing a double flying kick right in the face to the Ursa, knocking it to the ground. Hyden then extend both hands forward before firing shockwaves from them and Dodo using his **Flamethrower** to combine both of their attacks, forming a devastating inferno that scorches the Ursai away.

"Judging from the look upon his eyes and how he quickly acted when the Grimm appears despite this is the first time that he seen one, he isn't a stranger for a life-threatening danger, I am sure he will grow much quicker than the other students." He changed the footage to the video from the previous day Hyden battling Roman and unleashing Dodo and Onycho to help him. "And what bothering me right now is…These Pokemons…What kind creature they are truly?"

"From what I can tell. These creatures that called Pokemon are different kind of monster than Grimm. They're sentient, can speak normally, and having soul and they aren't attracted by negative emotions either. Yet they're contained within balls and they didn't have any problem following His command at all." Glynda explained just as Ozpin take a sip oh his cocoa and the silver-haired man began to putting a deep thought about Pokemon, especially…what kind creature are they and what they can do?

_**Back to Hyden and co.**_

"That's…the last of them, right?" Hyden asked as he took heavy breaths, knowing the adrenaline rushing through his body before he looked at several defeated Grimm who vanished in smokes. Dodo and Onycho ain't far behind him as they're also done defeating their opponents.

"They're much tougher than I thought, darling. But they couldn't match me since my strength and style is too hot to handle!" Dodo said with a confident grin. Hyden and Onycho merely giving an annoyed look to the vain Blaziken.

"I think it's time for us to head north Hyden. Our objective located there." Onycho pointed out to the north.

"Alright." Hyden nodded before he and Dodo followed Onycho.

After a little while, the trio made it to some temple where there was some relics while some spots already taken.

"Alright, which relic that I need to take?' Hyden asked.

"Try that one if you're asking me, darling. It's got beauty with all those glows." Dodo replied pointing out the crystal knight chees piece one. Hyden quickly takes it and put ting it on his bag.

"Okay, let's head back." Hyden said as the two of his Pokemon nodded. But they suddenly heard gunshots. "Oh dear…don't tell me…" The young trainer alongside his Pokemon quickly run toward the source. As he stopped, he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, and three other unfamilliar people fighting a giant scorpion like Grimm.

"Oh boy, what a show." Onycho commented sarcastically.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she runs toward them.

"Time to reload then." Hyden said before getting six vials from his pocket, containing juice of berries colored in red before one of his suit's gauntlet opened, revealing a mini container that could fit at least six to eight vials inside, which all empty. Then he replacing all empty vials with new one and closing it, ready for fight.

"Hyden! Right on time! We're need a bit help here!" Jaune called out as he hanging on the Scorpion grimm's stinger. The Scorpion Grimm or we could call it Deathstalker angrily swinging its stinger, trying to knock Jaune off.

"Onycho, free Jaune from that Drapion knockoff, quick!" Hyden yelled before he and Dodo rushes toward Ruby side.

"Hang in there, kid, this going to be a bit rough!" Onycho yelled before he flies quickly toward Jaune. "**Cross Poison!**" The Crobat yelled as he slashes the Deathstalker's stinger into pieces, causing it to screeched in pain and letting Jaune go. But before he dropped to the ground, the Bat Pokemon quickly catches him and bringing the knight to land safely on the ground.

"Phew, thanks Mr. Bat…" Jaune sighed in relief before three unfamilliar faces approaching Jaune to see if he okay, only to surprised seeing Onycho besides him.

"Wow! You could possibly the biggest bat that I ever see!" One of them, an Orange-haired girl who carrying hammer exclaimed. "And you can talk too! That's SUPER AMAZING!"

"Oh, Nora…please…" Another one, a black-haired pretty boy in green outfit sighed toward the orange-haired girl, who called Nora.

"T-thank you for saving Jaune. I'm sorry for dragging you onto this. But…I guess Jaune was right when he talking about you before right?" The redhead in armor asked Onycho.

"Save your question for later miss…" Onycho said before looking toward the Deathstalker that charging toward them with both pinchers extend forward. "We have a job to do." The Crobat said sternly before he lunging toward Deathstalker and slicing it with his wings.

"I'm sorry!" The redhead apologized.

"The Mr. Purple talking Bat seems right! Right now, let's focus to break that Deathstalker's apart first!" Nora said excitedly before looking at the pretty boy in green. "Ren, let's do this together!" She said to the male teen, who called Ren. He merely nods before getting his weapon: A pair of sickle-like blades that also double as fully automatic pistols ready. The two then joins Onycho to attacks the Deathstalker.

"Jaune, are you alright?" The redhead asked.

"Im fine, Pyrrha. All thanks to Hyden's Bat there…" Jaune said toward the redhead, who called Pyrrha. The two smiled at each other before going to assisting Onycho, Ren, and Nora to attack the Deathstalker.

"I'll blast you away punk!" Hyden yelled aiming to the sky before firing two streams of flames from his gauntlets, eradicating several sharp feathers that aimed toward Ruby that fired by a giant bird-like Grimm: Nevermore. Dodo assisting by using his Flamethrower to burn few more feathers that Hyden didn't hit.

"That was close Hyden, thanks!" Ruby said relieved before Yang helping her to stand up after she removing one of the Nevermore feathers that pinning Ruby down by her collar.

"Wait, that guy in astronaut suit was Hyden?" Yang asked dumbfounded just as Hyden opening the visor on his helmet, revealing his face.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked.

"Certainly, Space cadet." Yang replied with a grin. "Thanks for saving my sister."

"Friends always have each other back." Hyden said just as he witnessing Jaune's team and Onycho done with their Opponents as well Weiss and Blake join the trio (Yang, Ruby, and Hyden himself).

"Oh great, just when I was babysitting Ruby and you and your pets shows up now. Indeed, you're my hero." Weiss said sarcastically toward Hyden.

"That's how you thanking us? Some dignified princess you are." Hyden fired back, to Weiss indignation as Blake merely chuckle while Yang and Ruby giggled. "At least everyone is fine, what a relief."

"Hyden! Incoming!" Dodo warned as he dodging several sharp feathers that fired by the Nevermore.

"Woa-hoo!" Hyden said as he dodging the feathers alongside everyone before taking a Quick ball from his belt. "Come on, Thylacine!" He yelled before throwing the Quick ball to the air, releasing the Pokemon from within that surprising everyone, particulary Blake who quickly hiding behind Yang.

"Dear Oum…what is that beast?!" Weiss gasped before the Pokemon that Hyden sent out appeared before them. The Pokemon in question was is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle and it wearing a blue collar where his mega stone: Manectite located. He was Thylacine the Manectric who proceed to howling loudly, shocking everyone (no pun intended) who heard it as the thunderclouds formed not long after in the sky.

"Cool! A yellow wolf!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"Wait! Did you just summon a wolf from a small ball?! How did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Why…" Blake muttered shivering in fear witnessing Thylacine who growling toward the Nevermore, who roared in return finding a new prey.

"Meet one of Pokemon partner guys. Thylacine, introduce yourself, will you?" Hyden said before Thylacine looked at his trainer.

"Thylacine, a Manectric…That's me." Thylacine introducing himself with a cold and deep voice just as the Nevermore resuming its attacks. "A knockoff of Bird Pokemon? I see…" The Manectric growled as he quickly dodging its sharp feathers as he charging electricity around his body.

"That wolf is fast too!" Yang commented.

"I'm still faster! Yet…he looks cuddly." Ruby added as Hyden adding a smirk before took his Pokedex from his bag.

"Hear this first before you wanted to cuddle onto him Ruby. Thylacine dislike crowds, much like you." Hyden said before showing Ruby Manectric's info from his Pokedex.

**= Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon and evolved form of Electrike. A Pure Electric-type, this Pokemon is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds to drop lightning bolts from the sky. It stimulates its own muscles with electricity, so it can move quickly. It eases its soreness with electricity, too, so it can recover quickly as well. =**

"That's interesting…device you got there." Blake commented.

"This is Pokedex. A high-tech encyclopedia that automatically recording any Pokemon it encounters and putting their data inside." Hyden explained toward Blake

"Well, I don't get most of the part. But he still cuddly!" Ruby exclaimed oblivious about the Manectric's fact as Hyden facepalmed in response.

"You dolt! That Electric wolf constantly discharging electricity from its mane, that means if you cuddling onto him. Obviously, you're got electrocuted!" Weiss reprimanding Ruby.

"Aww…" Ruby groaned as Hyden pat her back.

"Don't worry Ruby, maybe I get father to bring Zwei later after this. You could cuddle him without getting zapped too, that's better, right?" Yang said as Ruby only nodded in response.

"Alright, I know." Ruby said.

"Fall! **Thunderbolt!**" Thylacine yelled before his body surrounded by electricity then firing a devastating blast of lightning toward the Nevermore, electrocuting the bird Grimm as it roared in pain. Shocking (no pun intended) Ruby and co. who witnessing it.

"Oh boy! That wolf can summon lightning! I want to bring that thing home! Can we bring him back to our dorm, Ren? Can we?" Nora asked giddily toward her partner.

"I don't think his owner would be agreed with that. I mean…That wolf belongs to that boy in astronaut suit" Ren pointed out Hyden.

"Aww, man…it could be a great partner with my semblance though." Nora pouted.

"Che, that one stubborn bird." Hyden growled as he saw the Nevermore, while greatly hurt by Thylacine's Thunderbolt, it still flying albeit weakly before it lunging straight toward them. "Incoming!" He yelled before firing multiple shockwaves from his gauntlet toward The Nevermore, only the bird Grimm tanking it without much problems.

"Allow me!" Pyrrha yelled before throwing her Javelin toward the Nevermore, impaling it right on it's left eye (despite being covered by mask) and blinding it. The Nevermore crashes toward the Tree as the result.

"Thanks for that…ah, you that redhead from before!" Hyden said toward Pyrrha.

"I-I'm sorry for startling you! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, that's quite a lot of unique creatures you had there. My thanks for your Bat for helping us taking down that Deathstalker too." Pyrrha said pointed out Onycho who joins them.

"Hyden Dystopia. Nice to know you, Pyrrha." Hyden said just as the Nevermore recovering and started to thrashing around thanks to Pyrrha's javelin blinding it. Weiss taking advantage by summoning her glyph and in conjuction of her rapier, forming an ice sword and impales the Nevermore on another eye, blinding it even further causing it thrashes around even more and it started firing its feathers toward the others, some to Blake who just standing there.

"Hey Blake! Watch out!" Hyden warned but before he could move toward the kunoichi, Blake suddenly creates a clone of herself to take the feathers while she leaps to the mid air then shots the Nevermore. "Did I just seeing her creating clones?!"

"Oh, that's probably her Semblance." Pyrrha replied as Hyden raising an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"Semblance? What the heck is that?" Hyden asked as some of them surprised that he didn't have knowledge about Semblance.

"Wait! You didn't know about Semblance? Just how dense your brain is?" Weiss asked with an annoyed look.

"I'm not from Remnant for crying out loud…" Hyden replied as this is surprising them (except Ruby) even more.

"W-Well, I'm sorry that we didn't know that you unfamilliar with it. If I could explain, Semblance is a more tangible projection of aura and the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual. For example: Mine was Polarity, that enabling me to commands the force of magnetism." Pyrrha explained.

"That means…you guys like a freakin' superhero. Wish I could do that, but I have no aura…" Hyden said.

"You have no aura? That means you on the same case on Jaune, then. Your Aura isn't unlocked, yet." Pyrrha said as Jaune waving his right hand toward Hyden.

"But Pyrrha unlocking it for me not long ago, I bet she could do the same thing toward you too, Hyden." Jaune said.

"I'd like to see if that's true, but…let's get that dumb bird first." Hyden pointed out toward the Nevermore who wattacking blindly and battling everyone else that trying to take it down to no avail due how tough its skin is.

"Dear Arceus, this ugly bird is tough!" Dodo complained as he landing a **Power-up Punch** toward the Nevermore, only it unfazed and retaliates by attempting to peck the Blaziken, only Yang punches it first before it could do so. "Thank you darling! I appreciate that!" He thanked her.

"No problem, hotshot. Guess you and me could be a great sparring partner, right?" Yang replied toward Dodo.

"YES! And the shows must go on, don't let this monster stole our spotlight, darling! You heard me?" Dodo asked before igniting both of his legs on fire.

"Absolutely!" Yang exclaimed before both brawlers leaping toward the Nevermore and attacks it with Blaze kick and fiery punch respectively.

"Could you provide me a lift?" Blake asked Onycho.

"Don't need to ask." Onycho said before he carrying Blake flying, acting as her wings. The duo starting their assault toward the Nevermore who in anger, firing multiple sharp feathers toward them, Onycho skillfully dodging them all while Blake attacking the Nevermore with multiple shots from her Gambol shroud.

"You sure about this? If anything happens, don't blame me." Thylacine asked Nora seemingly unsure about something.

"Be a good boy and just do what I said, doggy! Now do it!" Nora replied cheerfully. Sighed, Thylacine begin to charging his electricity.

"Fine. Here your daily dosage of…**THUNDERBOLT!**" Thylacine howled before firing devastating amount of Lightning toward Nora. Shockingly (Again, no pun intended) despite Nora grunted in pain, she was fine. In the fact her body absorbing the lightning that enhances her strength.

"Oooooooooh YES! It's OOOOOOOOON!" Nora yelled before she runs toward the Nevermore and bash the creature with her hammer, manage to knock it slightly and injuring it.

"She grows…stronger by my lightning?" Thylacine wondered.

"Nora's Semblance enabling her to channel electricity on her body to increase her strength. It also granting her immunity toward any electric-based attacks as it only fully charges her, though she still can feel pain." Ren explained before assisting Nora to attacks the Nevermore. Thylacine giving an intrigued look before the Manectric joins the two to attack the Nevermore.

"I have a nice gift for you, big bird…" Hyden said before reloading his suit's gauntlets with new vials of berries, this time colored sickly green.

'What are those vials Hyden? That looks like container of dust only filled by…liquids?" Ruby asked him.

"It wasn't dust right?" Weiss added.

"They're my suit's gauntlet ammos. Made from 100% eco-friendly processed berries. Here let me show you…" Hyden said before extend his hands forward. "Eat this!" The young trainer yelled before firing stream of sickly green sludges that engulfs the Nevermore, poisoning it upon hits.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Weiss cringed in disgust.

"You basically made your ammos from strawberries or blueberries like that? I admit that was…COOL!" Ruby squealed delightfully as Hyden simply laughing nervously.

"Not those kinds of fruits…" Hyden said before taking a Sitrus Berry from his bag. "This kind of fruit from my homeland, we're calling them all berries!"

"Oh! I want to try!" Ruby said before taking the Sitrus berry and eats it. "Hmm~ it's good!"

"Basically…your ammo on that suits of yours…made from fruits? You're quite creative for someone that obnoxious…" Weiss commented.

"Come on Princess, can we just forget about what happened yesterday and made a truce? After all, I know you aren't a bad person. You're just…didn't know how to interact with people." Hyden replied.

"Don't ever think I could easily forgive you for your obnoxiousness earlier, but I could tolerate you…just now…" Weiss said sternly before the trio resumes to attacking the Nevermore.

"**Power-Up Punch!**" Dodo smashes the Nevermore chin, causing it to stumbles as the Blaziken's body surrounded by red aura, increasing his offense.

"And here comes the second helping!" Yang joins him before landing another fiery punch, damaging the Nevermore even further. The Bird grimm started to firing more feathers. But all of them blasted aside by Hyden. Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha who using their respective weapons to repel them.

"Just keep attacking! We're providing combat from distance!" Hyden yelled as he firing more shockwaves from his suit gauntlets.

"**Cross Poison!**" Onycho yelled as he lunges alongside Blake before slashing the Nevermore with their respective attacks or on Blake case, her weapon. Jaune rushes forward alongside Ren and adding more slashes with their respective weapons to hurt it even further, followed by Nora smashing it on its face with her increased strength thanks to Thylacine's Thunderbolt again, enough to shatter the portion of Nevermore skulls and weakening it significantly.

"Burn! **Flamethrower!**" Thylacine roared before he opened his mouth wide and unleashing stream of fire toward the Nevermore, burning it badly. Yang and Dodo then greeted it with another Punch to weakening it even further. "**Wild Charge!**" The Manectric continues as his body surrounded by electricity before tackles the Nevermore, injuring it even further.

"Ruby! Weiss! I Have an idea!" Hyden exclaimed toward the two.

"Whatever it is, make sure its useful! What it is?" Weiss asked as she holding her rapier tightly.

"Clip that bastard wings." Hyden replied pointed out the Nevermore's wings before reloading another set of berries vial on his suit gauntlets.

"Oh, I know what did you mean!" Ruby said before looked at Weiss's weapon. "Weiss, you can use your Ice dust inside that rapier of yours to freeze that Nevermore wings first, right?" She asked.

"Oh, I get it…" Weiss replied before swinging her rapier to encase the said creature wings on ice, only the creature breaking through it easily. "Tch, no good! It isn't enough!"

"Then follow me! My next ammo is Ice-based and if we cannot do this alone, we need to do this together!" Hyden suggested before extending his hands forward.

"Fine…" Weiss begrudgingly agrees before she creates her glpyhs under the Nevermore's wings then… "Aim your shot to that Time dilation Glyphs. I can use them to speeds up actions. Do it now!"

"Roger that!" Hyden said grinning under his helmet before firing freezing orbs toward both Glyphs and as the result, it explodes into an eruption of Ice vapor that thanks to her glyph, it manages to freezing both of Nevermore wings solid in a flash, preventing it to taking flight.

"Good! It worked!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Your turn Ruby!" Hyden said toward Ruby.

"On it!" Ruby replied before she zipped ahead in rose petals toward the Nevermore before the she slashes both of the frozen Nevermore wings with her Crescent Rose, shattering it into pieces and causing the creature screeched in pain.

"The only one who will defeat you here…I AM!" Hyden exclaimed before he running toward the Nevermore and leaping to the air before executing a roilling flying kick with his boot covered in red glow that landed on the Nevermore already damaged Skull thanks to Nora's attack earlier. Accompanied by Dodo using Blaze kick, Onycho using Cross Poison, and finally Thylacine using Wild charge. Their combined attacks quickly destroying the said Nevermore in large explosion.

"That's Amazing boy!" Yang praised.

"Hyden, you and your Pokemon rule!" Ruby added.

"Way to go, buddy!" Jaune added.

"That should be the last time we're seeing that Grimm, I guess. Now let's get back to the outside, we're done with our objective…so, we don't have any reason to stay here." Hyden replied before recalling his Pokemon then walked away, followed by the others.

Later all students that made it gathered on the auditorium. Right now. Teams were being assigned as they were announced by Ozpin.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see. The four aforementioned students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of their headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announced the next team.

"Huh? L-Led by…?" Jaune said, surprised while Nora hugging Ren.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulates him and A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" The moment Ozpin announced the name, Weiss looked to her right, surprised where Ruby was obviously shocked.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugging her sister.

"And now will Hyden Dystopia step forward." Ozpin said causing some murmur. Though unsure, Hyden immediately step forward.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Young man, you have retrieved the crystal knight piece. A rather interesting choice knowing the display of the teamwork that you showed with other eight students and your "Pokemon" there. Ozpin said displayed the photo of Hyden on the screen a sit also showed the footage of Him, his Pokemon, and the other eight students working together against the Nevermore earlier. The students except Ruby and the other seven was left utterly in awe and shock, especially witnessing Hyden's Pokemon in action and judging from their looks, they're wanted for him to join their respective teams. "You will have the option to choose which teams you would like to assist from this day forward. So Hyden Dystopia, which Teams you would like to assist?" theheadmaster continued.

"Hmmm…" Hyden putting a deep thought as he looked at other students. "I choose to assist Team RWBY." He answered. "Someone once said "Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together" and those are my friends that I will help out to protect the innocent."

"Very well. You will be assigned to help out Team RWBY." Ozpin smiling as he nodded.

"Glad to have you Hyden!" Ruby welcomed him happily.

"Looking forward to working together with you guys." Hyden replied with a grin as Weiss sighed in defeat while, Blake nodded while Yang and Ruby smiling back at him

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said as Hyden giving a fistbump to Ruby, which she responds in kind.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Boy, time sure passes as we about to enter 2020 and Waiting for RWBY Vol 7 next episode going to be at February...that was so long. But I'm more than happy to wait...for now.**

_**Next time on Omega Extinction...**_

_**"Im ready to serve you milord..."**_

_**"Hyden got an angel-like one too?!" Jaune gasped in shock**_

_**"This is the part where you lose..." Cardin said with a smirk**_

_**"On the days like this...A lowly bully like you" Hyden replied before aiming his right gauntlet upwards toward Cardin's face as it glows red "...SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."**_

_**= MAGMA HYSTERIA! =**_

**Next Chapter: Hysterical Bullies**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hysterical Bullies

**Sorry for the delay, but here comes Chapter 3!**

* * *

Opening: Perfect Triumph by Waяrock

**(Instrumental) (The scene begins with Hyden and Dodo looking to the sky, Hyden then raising his Mega bracelet before tapping it, mega evolving Dodo who proceeded to pose then leaps to the sky and unleashing a spinning Blazing Kick to the air as the title screen appeared before it burns away, revealing a silhouette of Hyden in his Magma suit that enhanced by a Dodo bird and Blaziken hybrid-themed armor accompanied by a shadow of Team RWBY wielding their respective weapon as well the silhouette of Hyden's Pokemons ready to fight.)**

**Tsuki hateru koto mo naku**  
**(There's a Crimson background of Hyden, watering some berries on the berry pots with his Wailmer pail while his Pokemon was busy doing their own business before a silhouette of a young man appears from the sky)**

**Afuredashite kuru netsu**  
**(The background changed to red and white where Ruby was testing different dusts for her Crescent rose ammos with Weiss practicing her fencing skills, only to be stopped after hearing an explosion that actually came from Ruby after she accidently drops a vial of dust that explodes on her, leaving her being covered in soots as Weiss facepalmed while Ruby scratching her head, smiling nervously)**

**Omoi omowareru hodo**

**(The background changed to Black and Yellow with Blake reading under the tree while Yang was chatting with few guys before one trying to flirt on her, Yang then seductively walks toward the said guy and greeted it with a punch on the face. Blake who watching it deadpanned while Yang simply giving a mischievous smirk.)**

**Karadajū o kake meguru setsuna**

**(The scene changed into Team JNPR with Nora hugging Ren, who seems unamused by it while Pyrrha watching Jaune training his swordsmanship before the entire screen briefly changed where Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen before everything back to normal)**

**Netsuretsu (Don't stay back)**  
**(The scene changed into a flashback where Hyden who facing a large silhouette of certain Pokemon who quickly covered in a large ruby cocoon with Omega symbol on it before it shattered, revealing the said Pokemon transformed and roared at Hyden and knocks him aside before everything turn up to be a dream as it went to Hyden, lying down upon the ground as he wokes up in shock.)**

**Gekiretsu (Stay for fight)**  
**(The scene then changes to Ruby who offering Hyden a hand, which the young trainer takes as the red-hooded young huntress helping him to stand up)**

**Mōretsu ni (Boost your mind)**

**(Then Weiss patting Hyden's back, having him to look up at her while Blake placed a hand on one shoulder, having jher to look at her next before Yang patting Hyden's head as Hyden surprised, but appreciate her gesture)**

**Kakitate rareru mama**

**(The scene then changes int Hyden, his Pokemon, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR surrounded by not only by a horde of Grimm, but also Roman and his associates who only their silhouette that can be seen. Hyden grinned before responded by activating his Magma suit)**

**Gotta go now tsunaide ku**

**(The group was charging toward their opponents and vice-versa. Nora making her first move by smashing a Grimm with her hammer, boosted by her semblance while Ren cutting several other Grimms with his dual sickles)**

**Dareka ga tōshita kibō**

**(Jaune struggling holding his own against two Ursai as he trying to defend himself with his shield, but Pyrrha assists him by activating her semblance, throwing several iron debris toward the Ursai, heavily damaging them before Jaune slashing one with his sword multiple times, killing it while the second one impaled right in the chest when Pyrrha throwing her Javelin onto it)**

**Uketomeru kono mune kakugo moyashite**

**(Blake showing her Ninja skills, swiftly decapitating several Beowulfs with her Gambol Shroud. while Yang delivering barrage of fiery punches toward some Ursa grimms)**

**Tada okusuru koto naku**

**(Then Ruby rushes with her semblance activated before cut down the group of Beowolves followed by Weiss who using her Glyphs to hold her enemeis down, before she creates another to form a large ice sword and slashing her enemies with it)**

**Maasugu mae dake mite**

**(Hyden then releases all of his Pokemon who proceeded to attack their enemies without mercy before he taking a fighting stance as he witnessing a large, Alpha King Tajitu Grimm lunges at him with fangs opened)**

**Buttsubuse**

**(Hyden quickly jumps away from the King Tajitu before pressing a button on his right gauntlet then landing a fiery diving kick to the Alpha King Tajitu's head, engulfing them in large explosion)**

**Sono mama tachidomaruna**

**(The Alpha King Tajitu seems unfazed despite being damaged before it slaps Hyden with its tail, sending him flying but Ruby and her Team sucessfully caught him as Hyden smiling briefly as they caught him)**

**Omoi hitotsu o tomo ni**

**(As the Alpha King Tajitu roared before charging toward them, Team RWBY and Team JNPR bracing themselves, but Hyden raises his left hand wher ehis Mega bracelet located)**

**Tachiagaru sono tabi genkai koete**

**(Hyden then Mega evolves Dodo and three others of his Pokemon, to the shock of team RWBY and JNPR)**

**Jiyū o omoiegaku**

**(The Mega evolved Dodo and his fellow Pokemon partners of Hyden then proceding to attack the Alpha King Tajitu violently)**

**Junbi wa mō dekiteru**

**(Hyden then pressing the button of his weapons, his body covered by red energy before running toward the Alpha King Tajitu before executing a series of fast-paced kicks)**

**Perfect Triumph**

**(Then after a while, Hyden finishes it with a devastating somersault kick that finally destroy the King Tajitu for good before the scene engulfed by explosion, As the instrumental kicks in, the scene changed with Hyden, his Pokemon partners, Team RWBY and Team JNPR poses altogether as they're taking a group picture, with Ozpin and Glynda along with other Beacons chool staffs watches as the title screen shows again)**

**Disclaimer  
-Pokemon: Nintendo  
-RWBY: Monty Oum**

* * *

**Omega Extinction**

**by Arie Draconoid**

**Chapter 3: Hysterical Bullies**

Next morning...

"Dear Arceus…so Dreepy- I mean sleepy…" Hyden yawned as he getting out from his room on the Dorm of Beacon Academy. His outfit also already changed to Beacon academy uniform which consisted a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Hyden also wearing his signature knit cap and also his hoodie over his uniform.

"First day on your class, darling. Don't you dare to get late or you're not a good noodle, Hyden." Dodo replied toward his trainer.

"Thanks for your encouragement my good birdy friend. Back now for a while until I'm finished my study." Hyden said recalling back Dodo before he approaching Team RWBY who already waiting for him to go to their class together.

Later in the class…

Hyden can be seen taking notes in class as the teacher, Peter Port was talking about the types of Grimm. The trainer was sitting in the front row, where Team RWBY are at with Ruby taking a quick nap out of boredom, Blake and Yang paying attention, and Weiss was taking notes just like Hyden does.

The professor soon told a bad joke which made the whole room quiet with Ruby woke up. But out of the student, only Hyden who almost laughed by the joke. However, as he continues, Port began to talk about his story about himself and Beowulf or whatever it is.

"So, he basically told us a bedtime story about himself, great…" Hyden muttered faceplanted on the table before he heard a Snicker as Ruby shows a drawing of a stick figure but makes fun of Port's name. Blake, Yang, and Hyden laughed but Weiss was annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port said, catching attention of all students. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He took a bow as Weiss getting more and more frustrated by Ruby's antics while Hyden watched in deadpan.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"…Excuse me, but I would like to try sir, even if I am lack of those traits that you're talking about." Hyden raised his hand.

"An honest young man, are you? then step forward and face your opponent." Port said. "Please head out get your battle outfit."

"I got it right here." Hyden said pointing his Magma Suit Bracelet as Port and some students looked at him in confusion before Hyden calmly pressing the button on his bracelet, equipping him with his Magma suit.

**[MAGMA SUIT: SWITCH ON!]**

"So…that's how he equipped his suit…" Yang commented. Blake and Weiss watched in awe seeing it.

"I told you It was true! Now you believe me right, Yang?" Ruby asked her sister. Several students who watches can't help but amazed by Hyden's Magma suit

"Alllllright!" Port yelled before getting his axe ready as he walked toward a large cage. "Let the match…BEGIN!" He continued before cleaving the lock of the aforementioned cage with his axe, relasing Hyden's opponent which is a Boar-like Grimm: Boarbatusk.

"Aye, make sure you didn't make me getting Boar-ed." Hyden said cheekily with a pun, to the others student chagrin except Yang, who snickered by the pun. The Boarbatusk snorted before rushes toward Hyden with its tusks aimed at him. The young trainer quickly jumps before stomping the said Grimm's snout. The boots of his magma suit momentarily glow red, before it firing explosive shockwaves that injuring the Boarbatusk even further and the recoil launching Hyden upwards. "Lights up!" The trainer yelled before extending his gauntlet then firing a pink orb that explodes into a bright light like a flashbang, blinding the Boarbatusk and forcing Port and the students to shield their eyes due the light. As Hyden landed, he taking one of his Pokeball from his belt.

"Quite smart tactics, Mr. Dystopia." Port commented as the light dissipates, revealing the disoriented Boarbatusk shaking its head before setting its sight to Hyden and started to charging at him again.

"Chill, baby!" Hyden replied by stomping the ground hard. This time, the boots of his suit glows blue before unleashing wave of sharp icicles that aimed straight toward the Boarbatusk that upon hit, immobilizing the Boar Grimm.

"How about I'm introducing you with one of my friends and partner? I choose you, Maia!" Hyden yelled before throwing the Pokeball that released the Pokemon within.

The said Pokemon is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. Finally, she wears a tiara where her mega stone: Gardevoirite was located. She was Maia the Gardevoir, one of Hyden's Pokemon who is the brains of the group.

"I'm ready to serve you as always, milord." Maia replied bowed to her trainer. Her voice much like a typical Noblewoman, dignified and gentle.

"Oh my! What is this?!" Port gasped, as did most of the class.

"Hyden got an angel-like one too?!" Jaune gasped in shock.

"She didn't even have wings…but her appearance just fits." Pyrrha added.

"Look at her Weiss! Hyden got another Pokemon and she's beautiful!" Ruby pointed out toward Maia.

"I know, you dolt! I'm not blind!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance before looked at Maia. "I admit…he got a good taste. I thought he only interested on strange and ferocious-looking creatures like that Fire Chicken, Four-winged Bat, and electric Wolf."

The Boarbatusk isn't impressed then quickly release itself from its icy prison and charging toward them regardless.

"Stop that boar down with **Psychic!**" Hyden commanded.

"At once, milord!" Maia replied as she glares toward the Boarbatusk, her eyes glows pink before the Boarbatusk bathed with the same glow as it suddenly stopped, surprising them before Maia using her **Psychic** to lift the Boarbatusk midair without touching it, sending several students in awe. Hyden quickly activating his running shoes beneath his suit boots as he runs swiftly toward the helpless Boarbatusk who struggling to release itself from Maia's Psychic.

"…**Machine Gun leg: 5**!" Hyden calling out his attack as he started kicking the Boarbatusk five times at extremely fast speed. "**10!**" he adding five more swift kicks, making it ten. Hyden keep landing a series of multiple kicks in a row, counting from 20, 40, 50, until the kick become so fast no one couldn't see or count how many times Hyden kicks the Boarbatusk. Each kick also producing different elements each impact: Ice, Fire, Electric, wind, etc.

"He kicking it so fast I couldn't see it at all!" Ruby exclaimed in awe.

"I could do the same thing with my punches too, to be fair…" Yang added.

"I doubt that." Blake said as Yang giving her partner a look while Weiss was speechless watching Hyden fast and relentless kicks before…

"**120!**" Hyden yelled as finally he landing a fiery somersault kick that break the jaw and one of the Boarbatusk's Tusk, sent the beast flying and crashes to the ceiling. After suspended there for a while, the Boarbatusk dropped down. "Your turn, Maia."

"Understood." Maia replied before using her **Psychic** to catch the Boarbatusk, then slamming the Boar Grimm multiple times to the floor before slamming the Grimm head-first to the ground, breaking another tusk of the said Grimm. The Boarbatusk still trying to stand, but the injury that it suffers weakening it enough to be finished off.

"Forgive me for this…" Hyden said solemnly closing his eyes behind his mask before both his graves glows yellow then his legs began to radiating electricity. The young trainer finally runs toward the weakened Boarbatusk before he jumps to the air. "**Dragon Breaker**!" The trainer yelled as he landing a diving kick covered in eletricity toward the Boarbatusk, shattering its mask before killing it with an explosion.

"Amazing…SIMPLY AMAZING! Now that's something you don't see everyday!" Port shouted "How about we give a hand for Mr. Dystopia and his Angel partner: Maia!" After that, he and all of the student applauded for his performance.

"Thank you so much." Hyden bowed along with Maia before the trainer recalling her back to her Pokeball and deactivating his suit.

"Way to go, you two!" Ruby cheered.

"That's our only boy and his angelic partner!" Yang followed.

"Not bad." Weiss said.

"That's one great performance of defeating a Grimm." Blake added.

Some classes later, it was a lunch time. The group of five were sitting in the cafeteria with lunch in front of them. Hyden ordering rather huge amout of lunches that briefly astonishing the girls.

"Hyden, could I ask you more about your suit?!" Ruby asked about Hyden's Magma suit again "I mean all those fast speeds, those elemental attacks, and those shockwaves…Your kicks also absurdly fast and that Boarbatusk practically your punching-err kicking bag! Are that speed of yours because your semblance or something?"

"No, it wasn't semblance. It thanks to my Running shoes. In the place where I came from, these shoes mass-produced and many Pokemon trainers like me wearing them so they can reach their destination faster than before due these shoes enabling its wearer to run faster than a wind." Hyden corrected pointing at his running shoes. "About my suit…the ice spikes, shockwaves, electricIty, and its elemental attacks is provided by my own homemade, berry juices bullets. How it converting those juices into attacks mainly thanks to the core of my suit that powering up and operates every single function of the suits."

"So, you using fruits for your ammos? Talk about being eco-friendly." Yang commented.

"Okay, you aren't using dusts at all prior knowing about it?" Weiss asked as Hyden nodded.

"Yes, and I guess my suit could compatible to those Dusts too." Hyden said before taking a big bite of his chicken nuggets.

"Anyway, where did you get the idea of turning these berries into ammo?" Ruby asked.

"About that. It based on a Pokemon move called Natural Gift." Hyden replied.

"Natural Gift?" The girls asked before Hyden showing his Pokedex and turn it on, the screen showing a chibi Gardevoir holding a Tamato berry.

**= Natural Gift, a move where the user draws the power by using its held berry. The berry determines its type and power. =**

As Hyden's Pokedex finishes explaining the move, the screen then changed to the Chibi Gardevoir draws the power from its Tamato berry before unleashing Rings of fire toward a chibi Manectric that becoming its opponent.

"I see…so by holding these fruits that called berries, the user can execute different elemental attacks. Doesn't it?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it does. My suit elemental attacks operate at the same principle, albeit the berries must be blended into juice first." Hyden said before pressing another button, the screen changes into the Chibi Gardevoir using Natural gift with different berries that produces different results. "If you asking the berries that I use for my gauntlet and greaves ammo, the fire-based ammo is from Tamato Berry, the Shockwave-based ammo is Chilan berry, the Electric-based ammo is Belue Berry, the Poison-based ammo is Kebia Berry, and finally the Ice-based ammo is Yache Berry." Then he presented the berries that he mentioned from his bag to the table, the RWBY team looked at it in curiosity.

"There lots of them! Are these berries edible?" Ruby asked.

"All of them, yes." Hyden replied. "But careful before you're eating them." He warned.

"Wait…are you telling some of these berries are poisonous?" Weiss asked sternly while Blake and Yang looked at the young trainer with suspicious look.

"No. Some of these berries…has a very overwhelming and strong flavor. If you eat them recklessly without- "Before Hyden could finish his sentences, Ruby already took a bite of a Tamato berry. "Oh, dear Arceus." His face went pale as he witnesses it, but before anyone could ask, Ruby's entire body turns red as her hood before her ears and nose letting out some steams then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" TOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Ruby yelled in agony as she started to running about around the cafeteria while comically breathing fire, overwhelmed by the intense spiciness of the Tamato Berry. Everyone watched in complete disbelief with sweat drop on their heads.

"R-R-Ruby! Hang in there, I'll get you some milk!" Yang yelled before chasing after her younger sister to calm her down.

"Or that happen…" Hyden facepalmed.

"Yeah, that's intense…" Blake deadpanned.

"Way to go, leader…" Weiss commented sarcastically.

_Not long after…_

"Wai wu dwon't twell mwe ewliel dwad bewwy wwas Vwewy spwicwy? (Why you don't tell me earlier that berry was very spicy?)" Ruby asked with her lips comically swollen up. Weiss struggling to hold her laughter, Blake is surprised, while Yang giving an annoyed look toward Hyden.

"I was about to, but you beating me first by eating that Tamato berry before I could finish…" Hyden sighed. "As I said before, some berries have a very overwhelming flavor and Tamato just one of them. One bite, you could turn into a freakin' Fire-breathing dragon with your lips swollen like a balloon."

"Iwm swowwy… (I'm sorry…)" Ruby apologized before drinking her glass of milk.

"Err…Moving on Hyden. You said those berry juices converted into elemental attacks through the core of your suit, right? What kind of core exactly?" Weiss asked.

"About that…the core of my suit was made from different materials. But the main component of the core of my Magma suit was Infinity Energy." Hyden explained.

"I-I-Infinity energy?!" The girls gasped in shock.

"You aren't joking about this right?!" Yang asked, didn't believe about his word.

"That's what the people in my homeworld call about this energy that powering up my suit. Yeah, it kinda exaggerating in name, but the power provided from that energy…was immense even in small amount. One crystalized infinity energy in a size of marble that fitted to my suit enough to powering up my suit for indefinite amount of time…or so I heard from this suit creators." Hyden explained as the girls went speechless. "This suit also can resist any kind of impact too. Like Lava eruption or even an impact of incoming Meteor."

"Dear Oum, you literally made of diamond as long that suit was equipped, huh?" Yang asked.

"That's one strong battle gear…I bet only one of them that exist right?" Weiss asked.

"I heard it has counterpart called Aqua suit who said basically function the same. But I never see'em." Hyden replied.

"So, where those creators of your suit getting Infinite energy from?" Blake asked as Hyden expressions went solemn, to their confusion. But the young trainer calmly taking a sip of his choco malt milk before he started to explain.

"To be honest…Infinite energy was actually…a type of energy that derived from the life force of Pokemon." Hyden explained solemnly, to the shock of the girls.

"Life force?! You mean they're originated from your partners?!" Yang asked angrily while Ruby looked at Hyden in disbelief and Blake glared at him.

"You can't be serious that suit of yours was needed your own partner lifespan to powering them up, right?!" Weiss asked angrily while slamming both her hands to the table.

"Girls! Listen to me for a sec will ya? I can explain it!" Hyden replied furiously. After everyone calmed down. Hyden began to explained the truth. "The Pokemon that have their life force drained to make my suit's core is different Pokemon, not Dodo and the others. Back then…the creator of Magma suit, called Team Magma wasn't the nicest guy either."

"Team Magma?" The girls asked.

"Team Magma was an organization that formed in my homeland, Hoenn…with the goals to put an end to the misguided ideal of coexistence and expand the land to give humanity more space on which to build and develop civilization. This Magma suit is one of their creation to achieve their goal. They will do anything to achieve it, even if that means to stealing from the others and attacking anyone on their way." Hyden explained as the girls shocked hearing it, particulary Blake as this is somewhat reminding her of something that she tries to forget…

"Then…judging from you having their Magma suit on your Possession…are you their former members?" Blake asked.

"No, the Opposite. Ever since I'm starting my journey in Hoenn, I'm bumped to Team Magma countless times, protecting the innocent people from their evil deeds and clashes with their higher ups and leader multiple times…" Hyden replied before drinking his chocomalt milk. "Their leader, Maxie aiming to control one of Hoenn most powerful Pokemon that exist since ancient times so he can achieve the goal of his organization. But he failed to oversee that the said Pokemon is too powerful to control that it nearly destroyed the entire Hoenn that they're asking me for help and giving the Magma suit for me in order to help to get the job done…" The statement enough to sent the four to gulped and sweats nervously.

"What kind Pokemon exactly? Is that Pokemon is so overpowered that they're wanted it so much?" Ruby asked.

"Overpowered is UNDERSTATEMENT. This Pokemon capable to control land like it was a child play for it and responsible for nearly destroying the Hoenn region with the burning sunlight that causes drought. It makes even the strongest Grimm looks like a wimpy kid in comparison…to put it simply…this Pokemon is deity of the Land." Hyden replied.

"Deity of…." Weiss said.

"the land?" Yang finishes it for her.

"Could you tell us who this Pokemon, exactly?" Blake asked.

"It was…" Hyden attempt to explain, only he heard the bell is ringing. "Dear me…looks like the rest is over." He sighed before getting up from his seat.

"Then let's get back to the class and continue it later. I want to heard more about your story about…you back in your Home, Hyden!" Ruby exclaimed gleefully.

"You better didn't eat berries recklessly before I could explain it to you about their taste or else, your lip went swollen like before." Hyden warned as Ruby cringed.

"I know…I know…" Ruby sighed before she takes her cookies to eat. Feeling bad for Ruby, Hyden taking a Pecha berry from his bag before giving it to her. "Thanks, Hyden, but are this one is safe?" She asked as Hyden simply nodded before she eats it. "Oh, sweet~!"

"You know, this is actually good~" Yang commented gleefully as she eats the Tamato berry. Her face went red, but not to the extreme like Ruby before and she didn't comically breathe fire, indicating she much tolerant to spicy food.

"I prefer Yache berry more, despite it a bit sour…" Weiss said munching some Yache berries while Blake eating few Chilan berries. Afterwards, the team RWBYH going back to their class.

* * *

It was night time, while everyone else was asleep. Hyden was the only one who awoke, he was tired that he needs to play peacemaker for both Ruby and Weiss arguments. Thank god Ozpin and Port manage to set things straight that the problem mostly solved.

"Boy…why I cannot sleep?" Hyden wondering as he looking to the ceiling of his dorm. "Mom, dad, May, Wally, Aniki, everyone…I really miss you guys, but…I cannot go home either right now…I hope you guys didn't get worried about me, I'm fine right now…I made new friends too." He muttered before looking toward his Pokenav plus about his photo with his family and friends back in Hoenn. After looked at the picture for a while, Hyden decided to go to sleep.

It's been a week since Hyden joined Beacon. During that time, he and his Pokemon partners were getting along with RWBY and JNPR. Nora and Ruby constantly spoiling Thylacine like an actual dog, to the latter chagrin but he somewhat, enjoying their treatment despite constantly denying it. Maia getting along with Weiss due the both being a noble and proper lady and as for Dodo…he rather popular among the Beacon Students thanks to his…unusual charm and his showboating personality, particularly from the Faunus ones since they're thought Dodo was Faunus despite Hyden telling otherwise. But Dodo doesn't mind. Onycho himself was getting along mainly with Blake and Ren, mainly due the three particularly the most reserved among their group. Hyden rather getting along with Pyrrha very nicely and during that day, Pyrrha was unlocking Hyden's aura since he wanted to gain it much like Jaune.

Currently the gang were with their class in the amphitheater. Glynda was their teacher for that class and currently are having some students spar against each other. The two students currently sparring are Jaune and Cardin. But Cardin easily manhandles Jaune that he loses horribly.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said with a smirk as they clashed their weapons.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune was cut off guard by Cardin who kneeing him in the gut, causing he dropped his sword and fell to the floor in pain. He then raised his mace to deal the finishing blow when a buzzer was heard.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Glynda told him sternly as Cardin reluctantly lowered his mace. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She turned to the leader of Team JNPR. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered.

"Now, we still have time for one match, would anyone like to spar with Mr. Winchester?" Glynda asked.

"Can't I choose my opponent, Professor?" Cardin asked.

"Very well then, who would you like to spar?" Glynda asked again.

"I'll spar…with Dystopia." Cardin pointed at Hyden.

"Huh? Me?" Hyden asked.

"You heard me, short stack. I'm tempted to bash that ugly mug of yours ever since I'm looking at you back at Professor Port class. I'm going to prove that compared to me…You way out of the league…" Cardin boasted as Hyden glared at the bully.

"Hmph. Typical Bullies, trying to be threatening to anyone that they're deem weaker than them just for ego boost." Hyden scoffed, causing Cardin to growled in anger. "I'm not a man that deny a challenge either, so. I'll fight!" He replied as Cardin giving a wicked smile toward him.

"Oh…trying to test my patience, I see…" Cardin replied as he clenching his mace tightly as getting an idea. "How about we make it a little more interesting?" He suggested.

"Spill it out." Hyden replied as Cardin set his sight of Hyden's Pokeball on his belt.

"The winner gets to have your creatures." Everyone in the room widened their eyes on the bet, Hyden included. "I always wanted a good punching bag and some obedient pets. What better than a bunch of Grimm-like creatures with actual souls?" This statement quicky making Hyden grew furious, but he manages to stay calm.

"If I refuse?" Hyden asked.

"Let's just say, you won't have a peaceful life for the rest of your time here in Beacon and I mean it…" Cardin threatened, but to everyone surprise, Hyden merely laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"Yeah, it's Funny…since I'm already deal with that kind of threat before, MANY TIMES. I'm already facing multiple disaster-level danger before. Your empty threat basically just a breeze for me." Hyden boasted before pressing his bracelet button, equipping him with his Magma suit. "But…don't get me wrong. If you wanted my partner, you need to sent me to the afterlife first for that…"

**[MAGMA SUIT: SWITCH ON!]**

"Don't screw with me! I'm going to ensure you never walked upon this academy in peace!" Cardin yelled angrily, clenching his mace tightly. "Plus, before I forgot…you do the choosing if you lose or I'll do the choosing…"

"Not even Dodo and co. will listening to you even if you abuse them." Hyden chuckled.

"Oh really? Then I'm going to make them obey me faster than the moment they're started to obey you!" Cardin boasted.

"Keep talking big without proving anything, all that needed to show how weak they are." Hyden commented before Glynda sighed, regretting allowing Cardin to choose his opponents.

"You may begin in three…two…one" The Moment Glynda said "One" Both students charged each other. Hyden much faster thanks to his running shoes behind his suit, surprising Cardin before Hyden's gauntlets glows red and he punches Cardin with it, however the bully blocking it with his mace and attempt to do the same tactics against Jaune prior by kneeing Hyden. But…

"Miss me!" Hyden said just before his boots glows red and he suddenly launching himself upwards by the recoil from explosive shockwave that came from his boots, causing Cardin lose balance. Taking chance of this, Hyden landing a devastating flying kick toward Cardin's gut accompanied by explosive shockwaves from his boots, causing him coughing up in pain and dropping his aura to 69%

"Guh! Lucky shot…" Cardin growled as he recovers, clutching his mace while Hyden looked at him with determined look on his eyes.

_**BGM: Megalovania (Undertale soundtrack)**_

"Oh, my friend, Cardin." Hyden replied with a chuckle as Cardin raising an eyebrow but he grew more furious by Hyden's attitude. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" He said with a shrug that infuriates Cardin more.

"What kind of the nonsense that you're spouting at huh?!" Cardin yelled angrily as he charging toward Hyden before seemingly manage to smashing him with his mace, causing everyone that watching gasped in shock while Cardin smiling smugly. "Hah, keep talking and that shows- "Before Cardin could finish, his eyes widened in shock witnessing Hyden unfazed by the blow from his mace as he blocking it with his left hand. Behind his helmet, Hyden giving a huge grin.

"On the days like this…a lowly bully like you…" Hyden replied before aiming his right hand upwards toward Cardin's face as the said aimed gauntlet glows red. "Should be BURNING IN HELL." The moment the finishes, Hyden firing a blast of fiery shockwaves right on Cardin's face with enough power to knocking him away and leaving his face badly burned.

"B-Bastard! You're going to pay for-tha-agh!" Cardin then greeted by another blast of fiery shockwaves that knocking him away even further. As he trying to charge toward Hyden, only the trainer forcing the bully for keeping his distance by firing multiple elemental shockwaves and projectiles, several hits him many times before Hyden, finally stomping the ground hard with his greaves glowing yellow, sending a line of electric waves that electrocutes Cardin in front of him. Cardin aura dropped to 32% because of it.

"Man, even with Magma suit, he smashes me that hard…" Hyden muttered as he noticing on the screen, his aura was dropped to 75% thanks to Cardin's blow earlier. "He could knock me out any moment, I need to end this quickly."

"You damn shortstack…" Cardin growled angrily as he woke up, grabbing his mace tightly before the bully charges again toward Hyden, attacking him with furious swings of his mace, but Hyden manages to dodge and block several hits and counterattacking with several explosive kicks and punches, the two clashes violently with their respective attacks, striking each other without mercy but it's clearly Hyden who winning. "I won't lose to a loser like- Gwaah!" Cardin quickly getting uppercutted by a high kick from Hyden that causing him lose balance once more before Hyden dropping his legs on his head, smashing it hard to the ground before Hyden knocks Cardin aside with a powerful low kick, dropping his aura to the 20%. Hyden himself ain't different either, Cardin manage to land some solid hits earlier during their clashes that his aura dropped to 54%.

"Is that it? From all jerks and bullies that I ever met before, you by far the worst of the bunch. All you can do simply picking the weak, aiming to take the stuff that isn't rightfully belongs to you, mocking and threatening the others all for your sick, twisted delusion and for an ego boost. Do you think by acting all threatening like you're some kind of monster under the bed that frightens a child you're getting what you want? Nauseating, simply nauseating…You aren't even considered as human, you're basically much like a grimm! Soulless and only exist to make people miserable for your own sick and twisted amusement! You didn't even deserve to be a Huntsman, you're just a lowly, disgusting bully that enjoying nothing but suffering of the others, plain and simple!" Hyden calling Cardin out of all his bullying that everyone seems taken aback by his word. Cardin however, completely blinded in rage and all he can do pretty much gritted his teeth so hard he practically much like a Beowulf bared its fangs toward its prey.

"D-Did Hyden is mad...?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yeah, I can tell…" Weiss gulped nervously as well.

"Cardin ain't different either…" Yang added while Blake nodded in agreement.

"Shut your mouth…" That's all that Cardin said as he gripping his mace tightly in fury.

"I warn you…if you dare to getting any closer…you're not going to like it." Hyden warned but this is the last straw for Cardin as he quickly charging in toward the young trainer, filled with nothing but rage on his eyes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" That's all that Cardin yelled at before Hyden calmly holding the button on his right Gauntlet that momentarily playing a rock music, to everyone confusion before he pressing it again.

**[ MAGMA HYSTERIA! ]**

"Magma Hysteria?" Ruby and co. asked in confusion before they witnessing Hyden's Magma suit lines glows red before Hyden charging immense amount of heat judging from the steams that unleashed around its body.

"DIE, DYSTOPIA!" Cardin yelled as he getting closer and attempting to smash Hyden with his mace, but…

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Hyden replied calmly before he delivers a side kick toward Cardin. The moment the kick connects...

_**SFX: CRASH!**_

** 煉 ****獄 爆**** 発 ****( Purgatory Explosion )  
**

Cardin gasped in shock and pain, unable to move after Hyden landing his kick onto his gut before he witnesses Hyden's boots giving a loud noise then…

"That you're gonna have…a bad time." Hyden finishes before a large fiery blast fired from his boots that sent Cardin flying and screaming before explosion occurs.

**[ MAGMA HYSTERIA! ]**

_**BGM Ended.**_

All the students as well Glynda could only watches in shock and disbelief as they're watching Hyden's finishing blow toward Cardin. The bully currently suspended on the wall, with severe burns as his aura dropped to the red. He gives a groan just before dropped to the ground, defeated.

"Whoa…" Ruby commented in awe.

"Quite an explosive climax he delivers there! Get me?" Yang added with a glee, only earning a whack on head from both a flustered Weiss and an annoyed Blake. "Ouch! what that for?!"

"Phrasing…" Blake and Weiss said at the same time.

"Alright…t-t-that was an unexpected. The winner of this match is Hyden Dystopia. And…as you can see, students. Always keep your guard up and don't act recklessly and falling to your opponent's taunt during battle or it cost you a match or in reality, it could be your life as you never know what will happen in battle and what your opponent planning." Glynda explained before Hyden calmly leaves the arena and deactivating his suit.

* * *

Later that day, yet another lunch time. Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting in one table, either eating or listening to Hyden's story about his gym challenge back in Hoenn, with his Pokemon also gathering together with them.

"Then before that Slaking bulldozing through me, darling. I was covered in a white light, before I evolved into my current stylish form and giving that oversized Sloth a proper thrashing that he really wanted!" Dodo said cheerfully with punching motion to Nora.

"Did you break it's legs?" Nora asked growing more excited by Dodo's story about his battle in Petalburg Gym

"Oh, even better. I'm scorching him before putting him down to the count!" Dodo said cheerfully uppercutting the air.

"Jaune, you're look down lately. Are you alright?" Hyden asked the blondie knight, noticing something's wrong about him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" Jaune asked back.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby explained.

"Oh, I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all." Jaune replied trying to reassuring them.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she knew him better judging from her stern expression.

"I'm not lying, Pyrrha. I swear." Jaune replied.

"Are you sure you're tired? Your face telling me the otherwise." Hyden said.

"I am. Really." Jaune replied before everyone saw Cardin and his team tables away from their's, picking on a brown-haired girl with bunny ears. A Bunny Faunus called Velvet Scarlatina

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha spoke to her team leader.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said trying to didn't make everyone worried.

"He's a bully." Ruby pointed toward the mace-wielder, clearly irritated by the bully actions.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffed before noticing Hyden giving him a look that said "Seriously?" "Why are you giving me that look, Hyden?"

"I wanted to asking you are covering someone who obviously a bully is a right thing to do, Jaune? I mean, he made you drop your books, causing you late for one of our classes by changing your sheath into shield mode and blocked the door with it, and during the class when Ms. Glynda was explaining to us about or lockers, he pushed you in the only still-open locker and rocketed you away from the school." Hyden listed everything that Cardin done toward Jaune. "He just wanted to make everyone life miserable for his own sick amusementl…" He growled in annoyance.

"Geez, Hyden…You didn't need to exaggerating it…I didn't land far from the school, too." Jaune replied.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha told him.

"If they ever threatening you, we more than happy to back you up if you say a word." Thylacine added patting Jaune's back with his front paw.

"Oooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"Or burn him on a spectacular fashion!" Dodo added.

"Or force fed him few Tamato berries, that should shut him up for weeks or more." Hyden added.

"Or I'll giving him a good ol' dosage of poison so he never freakin' stands up ever gain..." Onycho finished.

"Come on, guys...you only making this worse..." Thylacine deadpanned.

"Guys, really, it's fine." Jaune assured. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow, that hurts!" Velvet yelled in pain. "Please…stop…" The two groups looked over the table Team CRDL was at and saw the leader of said team pulling on one of Velvet's ears

"Told you they were real." Cardin laughed with his friends.

"What a freak!" One of Cardin's teammates, Russel thrush insulted. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, as well Hyden's Pokemon glared at the scene.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said.

"He's not only the one." Blake added.

Hyden meanwhile, quickly got up from his seat before menacingly walking toward Cardin and his goons.

"Um…Hyden? What's wrong?" Ruby asked her teammate but the only reply that they're got his Hyden slamming his leg on CRDL's Table, destroying it into pieces, enough to surprises them. That's just shows how angry Hyden is.

"Whoa, whoa…easy there. You didn't need to be that rough, Dystopia…" Cardin smirked before letting Velvet go and cracking his knuckles. "Here to give me those pets of yours?"

"Are you forgot or being hit by amnesia or you simply playing dumb, Cardin? I'm the one who win the fight, so keep your promise and leave that girl be so no one getting hurt." Hyden replied sternly, only Cardin snaps his finger and Cardin's teammates quickly surrounded Hyden with their weapons ready.

"Hah! You just got lucky. I wasn't going all out against you. Now hand them over or else…" Cardin begin to threaten him only before he could finish… "W-W-What…?" He suddenly being lifted from his chair by a psychic energy before the bully getting slammed toward the vending machine.

"Don't lay a finger upon my lord…" Maia threatened as her eyes glowing in pink light, revealed she uses **Psychic** to sent Cardin flying. Before all Cardin's goons could act, Dodo, Onycho, and Thylacine quickly attacks them. Dodo kicks Russel with a **Blaze kick**, Thylacine uses **Wild charge** toward Dove, and Finally, Onycho uses **Return** toward Sky. Their attacks sent all three flying toward Cardin's direction, slamming them altogether.

"My apologize, Darling. But even in death, our loyalty iis only for Hyden and nothing more." Dodo corrected as Maia nodded in agreement.

"And do you think we're going to obey you with that selfish attitude? Pathetic…" Thylacine growled.

"Now I can see why Hyden really hates you and your so-called friends. He not usually a type of person that hate somebody for no reason. All four of you totally deserves it…" Onycho commented in disgust. "Bullies like you absolutely the worst kind of people that ever exist..." He hissed in disgust just as Cardin angrily stands up.

"You sick…creatures…this isn't over!" Cardin shouted angrily before charging toward them with his Mace. Enraged by them daring to mock him.

"Maia, **Psychic**." Hyden ordered.

"Understood." Maia replied before using Psychic to stops Cardin's movement, to his shock.

"Dammit! You cheated!" Cardin yelled struggling to move, only to be lifted and slammed head first to the ground by Maia, causing him dropping his mace. Hyden quickly runs toward him before…

"Cardin...I already warn you or should I say it again? You are...really wanted to have a bad time, doesn't you?" Hyden said calmly yet with immense fury within before he leaps to the air then with all of his might he slammed…both of his legs right on his tender spot HARD. The sight enough to sent everyone that watching horrified with all boys (except Hyden) cringing in pain witnessing it. Cardin let out a comical agonized scream before holding his succulents spot in pain while Hyden landed next to the bully, smiling proudly. Good thing Cardin's aura protecting him from most of the damage, but it massive enough to drop it to the red.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" Jaune cringed pitying Cardin's unfortunate situation.

"He has no future…" Ren added cringed as well while Pyrrha simply speechless seeing all of that.

"Wooo! Way to go Hyden!" Nora cheered.

"Don't encouraging him you dolt!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Balls deep!" Yang cheered while Ruby cringed along with Blake.

"Does he need to be that violent?" Blake asked in disbelief though deeply, he appreciate what Hyden done toward the Cardin for all his mockery toward Faunus

"Are you alright?" Hyden asked Velvet followed by his Pokemon who standing protectively around her as they're watching Cardin's goons helping him to stand.

"I-I'm alright…thank you." Velvet said.

"You better get outta here, I'll handle that dumbass." Hyden suggested as Velvet nodded before she leaves the Cafeteria.

"Y-you B-b-bastard, Dystopia!" Cardin yelled in high-pitched voice while trying to hold out the pain on his groin. Several students laughed by change of his voice.

"If you still stubborn after I'm giving you a nutcracker, Maia maybe can give an even more painful one and her Psychic abilities could easily grind your balls into a pile a mush. Demonstration please to that machine." Hyden said pointed toward the same vending machine that Cardin collided into.

"Understood." Maia nodded before using **Psychic** to lift the vending machine before she fully concentrate her Psychic powers to it, slowly crushing the vending machine into nothing but fine powder, Cardin and his team quickly gulped in fear seeing it, especially after Hyden told the possibility Maia could giving them a more painful nutcracker with her Psychic powers…

"I'm going to get you next time, Dystopia!" Cardin yelled before he and his goons leaving the cafeteria.

"Don't need any worry! I'll give you my number if you asked nicely!" Hyden yelled back.

"Note to self. Don't make them angry unless you're asking for your future being destroyed." Jaune said as everyone nodded in agreement. Hyden merely glared toward the direction where Cardin and his goons runs off.

"Why I got bad feeling about this?" Hyden thought, clearly worried.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Oh Phew! Finally I can post this chapter! And also, RWBY Vol 7 already ended and boy...that quite sad ending but I don't want to talk about it since I didn't want to spoil it that much and I just can't wait for Volume 8! I wonder what it looks like, maybe our hero going to Vacuo or something? I don't know. Anyways, I'm already planning Hyden's semblance as well RWBY Cast Pokemon partners. If you want to know more, just stick to this story and as usual, critics and review as well some ideas is appreciated. Probably I'm a bit too hard for Cardin, but seriously...I didn't like him, he just a freakin' bully and nothing more. Also fun fact: I'm originally planned Hyden slammed Cardin's groin with the bully's own mace based from A Scene from Ixion Saga DT Anime, but I felt...that's too violent, even for Cardin.  
**

**Also I planned to remake my Ben 10 x Highschool DxD story and updating my Berseria story too. So, stay tune guys.**

**_Next Time on Omega Extinction..._**

**_"This is reminded me back when I was trapped in the same situation..." The Crobat thought as he started to remember memories about the first time where he met Hyden and his fellow Pokemon._**

**_"What did you say?" Cardin asked._**

**_"I said...NO!" Jaune yelled angrily_**

**_"You never told us that you have a Dragon Hyden!" Ruby exclaimed toward the young trainer._**

**_"I want to protect the others and proving that I have strength to back it up, even if it kills me!"  
_**

**Next Chapter: A Knight resolve.**


End file.
